The Adventures of Baby Peter
by MercyMae
Summary: Tony Stark was considered cold-hearted, but when Peter Stark was brought forth into the world, his life changed forever. Join Tony as he cares for his son, and learn the joys of being a parent! That including the baby years to the awkward teenage years. From Whump to Fluff! (Prompts) (Cover Image by: Giupear!)
1. Sticky Situation

**The Adventures Of Baby Peter.**  
 **A series where Worried!Tony is with his son, Peter. (Its not in chronically in order, but it does have references to some other fics. Just random oneshots when I have time.)**

 **Tony is left with his 4 month year old son. WhAt CoUlD pOsSiBlY gO wRoNg?!**

 _ **(Update: Re-Uploaded on 1-**-19)**_

* * *

"Do you have everything under control?" Pepper asked, looking at her watch and then to her two boys. She was impeccably dressed like a business woman, her ginger hair tied in a bun.

"Pep, I'll be fine. Even Peter agrees." Tony gently took a hold of Peter's chubby arms and waved it a bit to Pepper, who rolled her eyes.

Pepper was no longer on maternity leave, which meant she had to go back to work. Their child, Peter Benjamin Stark was only 4 months. He was able to lift his body up just a bit, as if trying to get the idea of crawling. Drooling was a thing for him, as well as waking his parents every night.

The woman pursed her lips and looked at her husband, "You sure?"

"I'm sure Pep. He'll be fine," Tony reassured her, giving a kiss on his wife's cheek. Pepper laughed quietly and gently used a thumb to caress Peter's chubby cheeks. "Its not him I'm worried about; its you."

Tony scoffed, "Pep, I'll be fine, really. How hard could taking a baby be?" He asked, bouncing the cooing child in his arms. When Pepper was on maternity leave, Tony would be working day and night. The only time he had for his kid was early in the morning.

Peter would always be in Pepper's arms, while Tony gave a kiss to his wife and then to Peter before leaving. After coming home from work, he was absolutely exhausted, collapsing on the couch,his lab chair, or his bed.

This would be the perfect opportunity to spend time with his kid. Just him and Peter.

"Alright, I love you two. I'll see you after six." She gave a quick kiss on Tony's lips and then a lingering kiss on Peter's soft scalp.

"So I don't get a good kiss, but the kid does?" Her husband pouted. Pepper rolled her eyes and decided to give Tony some mercy and gave a loving kiss, which he accepted eagerly.

"Bye boys. I have my phone if you need me."

The billionaire nodded and used Peter's small arm again to wave.

With that, they heard clicking of the woman's heels and then a door shut.

Tony sighed and looked at Peter who was looking at his father with wide eyes.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked Peter, who said nothing, but gurgled.

"Oh,I don't know. Maybe drool, poop, take a nap and cry." Tony answered with a baby voice, imitating his son.

Despite that, he smiled when his son took a hold of his thumb and cooed.

"Alright, kiddo, lets say we take this to the couch?" Stark wandered to the couch, and plopped himself gently-being mindful of the baby- and shifted Peter's head to his shoulder.

He put his calloused hand on the baby's back and did circular motions. A few minutes later, Peter fell asleep on his fathers shoulder, only hearing small,but indescribably adorable snores. Just like his daddy.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, can you lower the TV down?" He whispered.

The Tv was lowered and he sighed in content, making sure the baby was comfortable.

Eventually, his phone buzzed. Groaning quietly, he used his unused hand and got his phone from the side table.

 _Everything alright?_

Of course, it was his loving wife texting him. Tony took a picture of sleeping Peter resting on his shoulder and sent it to Pepper.

 _He's sleeping right now. Bout to lay him down for a nap._

An immediate response came back.

 _You are not allowed to be in the lab while he's sleeping._

Damnit. She knew. Sighing, he begrudgingly replied.

 _Fine_

He seemed to please his wife, because she sent him a kissy face emoji.

The kid seemed to wake up when he placed his phone next to him. Peter started squirming a bit before letting out a gusty, quiet cry.

Tony sighed, and laid a hand on the kid's soft head. "Shh, Shh, I know. Its naptime. Lets get you a bottle mommy has so kindly gave us before she left." He said, standing up carefully, while petting his son's back, trying to soothe the crying child.

Heating up the bottle he got out of the fridge, he continued caressing the boy's soft curls that he inherited from his daddy.

Peter had his mothers eyes, but his fathers curls and lips.

Peter started crying louder when he wasn't soothes and Tony started bouncing him up and down. "Come on Pete, food is almost ready. Shh..." Peter started calming down, much to the father's relief.

The microwave beeped.

Tony took it out and tested the warm milk on his wrist, making sure it wasn't too hot. Once he confirmed it was just perfect, he walked into Peter's nursery and sat in the rocking chair.

He positioned Peter into feeding position and tipped the rubber nipple into the boy's small lips.

Peter latched onto the nipple and suckled on it greedily.

The billionaire chuckled, "What? Did mommy not feed you this morning?"

He knew no response would come, but it was worth the shot.

"Y'know, Mommy loves you a lot. She gave you a home for nine months, loved you for the remaining months you were in her tummy. She loves you with all her heart. Don't think I've ever seen her cry when the doctor placed you on her chest for the first time. You were just a cute damn thing. I didn't think mommy was gonna let me hold you for awhile." He paused. "And I hope you know that I love you too buddy. Daddy loves with his whole heart too. I'll protect you no matter what. I won't become what my father did."

It was a promise. Before he found out that Pepper was having a baby, he was skeptical about being a parent. But when the doctor placed a wailing baby on his wife's bare chest, they both cried. Not from pain, but from joy. All his worries and thoughts were immediately replaced by paternal love blooming inside him.

He didn't he cried so much before, but definitely not like Pepper.

Tony's thoughts were cut off when he saw the bottle empty and a baby dozing away with the nipple still in his mouth.

"Alright kiddo, lets burp you and then you can go to dreamland."

He grabbed a muslin and hauled it over his shoulder, before positioning Peter over the muslin and patting his back.

A few tries later and Peter spit up a bit of milk. Tony sighed and wiped the remaining milk off of Peter's face with the sullied muslin he so lovingly threw up on. "Can't wait til you grow up." He grumbled. _But don't grow up to fast, kiddo._

Tony leaned into the crib and gently settled baby Peter onto his back, making sure he was comfy. He draped a blanket over the small form, before rubbing the full, small stomach. The baby was filled with milk and love and that was what Tony wanted for his kid.

He gave a quick kiss on his small forehead and stared at him fondly.

Tony then remembered he needed to take a shower because his son decided to spit on him down his back.

Sighing, he straightened his back and left the room, asking Jarvis to tell him when Peter was up.

* * *

After taking a nice shower, he wandered to the kitchen, deciding to get food for himself. Tony microwaved leftovers from last night and sat down on the couch, eating silently and watching the news.

"Sir, it appears Peter has woken up from his nap." Jarvis said, startling Tony in the process.

The billionaire looked at the clock above the TV screen.

 _2 hours. Not bad._ He thought, standing up and waltzing into to the nursery.

He walked over to the crib and saw Peter staring widely at him. His small lips curled into a small smile, eagerly wanting to be picked up.

"Had a nice nap?" He asked, amused. Tony lifted the child onto his shoulder and patted his back. The baby gurgled, curling his hands into the genius's shirt.

"Missed ya too kiddo."

Tony walked out of the nursery and to the living room. He settled Peter onto a colorful mat, where he would exercise his spine and head. The baby gurgled again and took a hold of a toy that was in reach.

Tony settled onto his stomach and watched his son gurgle and coo.

The boy was getting better at keeping his head lifted and he seemed to be trying the crawling motions, though he was going no where. He was even able to sit up by himself sometimes. The kid was also able to roll a bit, only if he had strength to do and boy, this time, he did.

Peter rolled onto his back and shrieked with delight.

Tony couldn't help but smile when his kid made an achievement.

"Good job, Petey." He cooed, playfully tickling the the kid's sides, earning multiple giggles from his son. Tony only smiled more and more until he was no longer able to, relishing the small laughs he was getting from his Peter.

Deciding to kick this up a notch, he lifted Peter and slowly throwing him gently into the air. Peter only giggled in response, the boy's lips tugging at the end of the corners.

"You like that, Petey?" Tony smiled, throwing him higher and higher. He didn't seem to noticed that the kid was getting closer to the ceiling, until-

 _Thump._

Tony Stark's smile immediately faltered when the child didn't come down and into his arms.

 _...Crap._

Frantically looking up,he saw his son.

On the ceiling.

Sitting upside down.

 _Oh no._

"Sir, your blood pressure is rising." Jarvis unhelpfully pointed out.

"No really?" Tony exclaimed, his mouth gaped open and his eyes only on his son, who was giggling madly. Well at least someone was enjoying the moment.

"What the _hell_?!" Tony yelled, "When did my kid learn to stick on _ceilings_?!"

"I believe Peter has developed some powers. From his DNA, it seems like he inherited on what Spiders do." Jarvis explained.

"What? Did my wife bang up with a freaking spider?!" He practically yelled, eyes never leaving Peter's form. of course his wife wouldn't have freaking sex with a spider. Its physically impossible.

"I am not programmed to tell you about your love life." If Jarvis was a human, he would have replied with an exasperated voice.

"Whatever! How do I get him down?" Tony asked.

"I am not sure,sir," Jarvis said.

"Ah! Okay! Um, Petey, I'll be right back! Stay where you are. Daddy will get you down." He said quickly, rushing into the kitchen and grabbing a broom. It was better than any other tools. Plus, it was long enough.

He turned the broom around that had a bristles on top and lifted it as high as he can go. "Alright. Daddy is gonna get you down." the broom was able to reach Peter's back.

Slightly coaxing the child off the ceiling, though it did nothing.

"Come on Petey!" He pleaded with his son.

The boy only drooled.

Tony gave an exasperated sigh and gave up with the broom.

He ran his hand through his hair and tried to think of something else.

"Might I suggest a ladder?" Jarvis asked.

"Jarvis! Thats brilliant! Keep me updated on him." With that, he ran down the halls and into his lab. Looking around frantically, he couldn't see the ladder.

 _Where the hell is the ladder?!_

Tony practically threw stuff, rummaging forcefully through his stuff.

"Aha!" Tony cried out in triumph, his hair disheveled and eyes bulging out like he found his prize possession.

Tony got up quickly and rushed into the living room with the latter. While doing so, Jarvis' voice filled his ears.

"Sir, Peter seems to be moving around and looks like he is un-sticking."

"What?!" He was sweating professedly.

Before Tony could even set up the latter, he saw Peter hands and legs let go of the ceiling. He dropped the latter and rolled on the floor, catching Peter in his arms before the baby could even touch the ground.

"Oh my God..." Tony breathed out, analyzing any injuries from the kid.

"Anything abnormal?" He asked Jarvis.

"Nothing seems out of place, sir." Jarvis responded.

"Thank God!" Tony gasped.

Peter only cooed in response, content in his fathers arms. He snuggled into Tony's beating chest and sighed.

"Kid... lets never do that again." He whispered, burying his nose into Peter's soft curls.

"What the hell?!" Pepper shrieked.

 _Oh crap..._

Tony looked up and gave a nervous smile to his mad and concerned wife, "Looks like our kid has special powers."

"Tony I swear to-"

* * *

"So that's how you guys found out I had super powers?" Peter asked, impaling the cake with his fork.

Pepper and Tony both nodded.

"Yep, your mother was pissed." He Tony joked, earning a warning glare from Pepper.

"Huh, never thought about that." Peter said, stuffing the cake into his mouth.

"Your father was banned from throwing you into the air again." Pepper said to Peter. Tony chuckled nervously, "Well, its not like I wanted to do it."

Ned and MJ snickered from across the diner table.

"Wow Mister Stark, I wish I was there to see your frantic expression." Michelle snickered.

"I kinda want to see that too." Peter said, smiling when his dad paled.

"No, you can't-"

"Jarvis, you know what to do." Pepper smiled mischievously at her husband.

"Pepper no-"

"Pepper yes." She mused.

The video feed was on the wide Tv and everyone saw Tony's frantic face to the 'Oh crap, I was caught' face. Everyone laughed while Tony was blushing hard.

"Oh my gosh, dad! That was hilarious. But at least you caught me!" Peter laughed. Michelle, Pepper and Ned were howling of laughter.

Tony grumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Ah, don't worry dad," Peter said, loosely wrapping his arm around dad's shoulder. ""I'm sure you won't do it again."

"There won't be a next time." His father grumbled out.

"Actually..." Pepper held out a present for Peter.

"Hm?" Peter asked, opening the small box. Peter's eyes widened.

Peter took out a positive pregnancy test and his smile widened. "You're pregnant!"

Pepper laughed softly and nodded. Tony's eyes were just as widened as Peters.

He finally composed himself, trying to ignore the stifling giggles his son's friends were making, as well as Peter.

"Your pregnant?"

"Its a girl...3 months" She whispered, smiling at her husband. Pepper found out when she did a gender DNA test before hand. How she was able hide it for 3 months was beyond them.

"Oh my God..." Tony whispered just as quietly.

Unexpectedly, he hoisted Pepper in the air with his strong hands around her waist.

"We're having a baby girl!" He exclaimed loudly.

Pepper laughed aloud and nodded, "A baby girl."

"And i'm going to be a brother!" Peter sang, slinging his arms around MJ and Ned.

"Congratulations dude!" Ned patted his back.

"Ditto." MJ said, her smile was sly.

Pepper and Tony were in a lingering kiss , his hands on his wife's stomach, when Peter placed a hand on his fathers shoulder.

"Best 16th Birthday present ever." Peter said, but dared to say any more. "But try not to throw her to high-"

"Peter!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Thought I would add more because why not? :) Review and let me know :D**

 **Have Prompt Suggestions? Let me know!**


	2. The Warmest Hearts can Melt the Cold

_**(Re-uploaded 1-**-19)**_

 ***In which, Tony wears a baby sling and brings Uncle Rhodey along.***

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

The first moment Tony woke up, he groaned. It was cold, gray, and he didn't want to wake up whatsoever. Unfortunately, his son had other ideas as the baby monitor picked up the crying sounds of Peter.

He was about to nudge Pepper to get Peter, but then he forgot that she was working early this day. How he agreed to be a stay-at-home dad was beyond him. Though secretly, he loved spending time with his son.

Showing and teaching his son at a young age about technology and science. It was never to early to start teaching them.

Tony groaned once again and propped himself up. He yawned audibly and padded himself to Peter's nursery. His kid was small for a 4 month year old, and though Pepper was worried for his size, Tony reassured her that he was smaller than others, considering that he was 3 weeks earlier.

Peter was able to fit just the dip of Tony's collarbone, and of course, it was Tony's favorite spot to position his son when he was caring for him. He was able to feel and hear the small breaths of his baby.

Tony walked to crib and saw Peter cooing quietly when he saw his father watching him with tired but fond eyes.

"Well, good morning to you, sunshine," Tony mumbled, sliding his hands under his son's bum and head. Carefully lifting him out, he positioned for Peter's head to rest on his broad shoulder.

Tony tucked Peter comfortably as they headed into the kitchen for feeding time.

"Friday, can you call Rhodey to get his ass over here?" Tony asked as he took out the bottle from the microwave and walked to the couch, where he gently plopped himself down, being mindful of the baby on his shoulder.

"Mister Rhodey has been informed and will be on his way," Friday replied.

"Thanks, Fri." Tony situated Peter into feeding position and let Peter latch onto the rubber nipple.

"Good boy," Tony whispered, placing a kiss on Peter's forehead. The baby clutched the billionaire's shirt and continued suckling, watching his father caress his small, but full of curly hair head.

Once Peter was done with his breakfast, he hoisted him up on his shoulder again, with a muslin underneath him. Patting his back multiple times, the boy burped softly and hiccuped afterwards.

Tony expected spit-up, but to his surprise, nothing was warm on his back, except for the baby on his shoulder.

He pried the baby off his shoulder and faced the kid, his eyes wrinkling at the end. "Looks like you didn't spit up on daddy," he mused, as he watched Peter's eyes milk in his father's face.

The baby fussed a bit before Tony shushed him and positioned him onto his chest, letting the kid hear his humming of his arc reactor. Peter instantly calmed and watched as his father's arc reactor glowed under his shirt.

"You like that buddy?" Tony asked, pressing a quick kiss on his son's head.

Peter gurgled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Tony smiled.

"Sir, Mister Rhodey will be up in a moment," Friday informed.

"Thank you, Fri."

He played with Peter's fingers when he heard the door open and shut up. Tony turned his head and grinned. "Well, look at this Petey, Uncle Rhodey is here!" He used Peter's arms to wave at the ex-military officer

"Tony, this better be important," Rhodey warned, sitting next to Tony, while he was bouncing the child on his lap. The baby shrieked with laughters and smiles.

The billionaire grinned, "We, are going to walk to the park." he said, getting up and placing Peter on his best friends lap.

"Woah, woah, that's it? You just want me to be your walking buddy?" Rhodey exclaimed, resuming the bouncing technique with the baby. Peter smiled at his uncle and made a grab at Rhodey's jaw.

He poked the kid's stomach, which earned some giggles from the baby. Tony smirked as he watched his best friend interact with his son.

"Come on honey bear, he likes you and its the perfect time to introduce him outside." Tony said, walking into the halls to get dressed.

"Just because the kid likes me, doesn't mean I can be your assistant at any given time," He called out. He looked down at Peter and he couldn't contain his smile as Peter started gurgling.

"Well," He sighed in defeat, "At least I'm the fun Uncle."

Peter only curled his lips into a small smile in response.

* * *

"Ready?" Rhodey asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hold on, Shellshock. I'm just putting on protective layers on the kid," Tony murmured, wrapping Peter in warm clothes. The baby started fussing, which he shushed and let Peter play with his tie as he put the last of the layers on.

Rhodey couldn't help but smirk as his friend was turning into an absolute dad.

"Stop smirking at me," Tony said, not bothering to turn around.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare," Rhodey said dramatically.

"Shut up," Tony rolled his eyes and lifted Peter up. That's when Rhodey started howling with laughter.

"What?" The billionaire demanded, looking at Peter's form. He didn't see anything funny. Only protecting his kid from the cold was all he could see.

Rhodey wiped his eyes from the wet that formed there and chuckled again. "You literally bundled up Peter to look like he's wearing bubble wrap underneath that coat."

"Overly doing is not in my parent-vocabulary," Tony grunted, bouncing Peter as he looked for something.

"That's not even-Oh my dear freaking hell." Rhodey had his mouth gaped open when he saw the sling that Tony was holding.

"What?" Tony asked again, settling Peter against his chest and covering him with a sling that would support him when Tony would be walking around. Hands under Peter's bum, he made sure it was strapped on securely and looked at Rhodey with confusion.

" What the hell," Rhodey exclaimed, lips tugging into a smile.

"Come on!" Tony exasperated, "A lot of father's wear these for their kids."

" _But,_ I never thought you would wear one. Holy hell, I gotta take a picture of this!"

Rhodey took out his phone and took a picture, despite hearing his friends protests. He immediately sent that to Pepper and then pocketed his phone again, still smirking when he saw Tony rubbing the back of Peter and grumbling to himself.

"Don't take it too personally, its cute."

"Whatever, lets just go." Tony sighed, dramatically walking away.

Rhodey shook his head in disbelief, still smiling to himself. With that, they locked up and went outside.

* * *

The outside was semi-decent air for Peter, but Tony wanted better for his son. He couldn't carry pure air for him, but he made sure that he avoided sewer pot holes, smoke and stayed on the farthest side of cars where the smoke came from.

He sometimes shielded his son with his hand when the wind would pick up.

 _Should've brought a damn hat._ Tony thought, placing a gentle hand on the baby's soft head.

Rhodey was right behind him, smirking at him like an idiot.

They did get some stares from people who instantly recognized him. Although he did try to dress normal, he really didn't. Wearing a suit and tie, along with his signature glasses didn't really make a difference.

He growled to himself when he saw people take pictures of the famous philanthropist walking his son out. Sometimes, he wished he could be invisible for himself and his son.

The tower wasn't very far from the park. When they arrived, he settled himself onto a bench where a tree hung under them.

They talked for a bit and saw small children play on the playground or chasing each other with wide grins on their faces. Tony mentally reminded himself to donate money to upgrade the park a bit, as well as the safety when he saw a kid face-plant on the mulch. _Perhaps some kind of floor that wouldn't be too hard,_ Tony thought. He looked down to see his son snoozing away against his chest, his mouth opened slightly.

"This is the last time I'm doing this for you," Tony sighed, thumbing the boy's cherry red cheeks.

The baby moaned quietly before leaning into his father's touch.

"Liar..." Rhodey whispered.

"What was that?" He inquired, raising his brow at him.

"Nothing," He held up his hands in surrender. Tony grunted and continued watching as patted Peter's back.

"So this is what you invited me for? Silently looking at children and not talking. Fun." Rhodey sighed, propping his knuckles on his cheeks. Tony scoffed, "Would you rather see Peter stick himself on the ceiling then?" he replied dryly.

Rhodey smirked when he saw his friend shivered at the thought. No doubt, that kid made Tony lose about 15 years of his life. Especially gave him some gray hairs.

But before he could reply, Peter let out a loud sneeze and then cried out wetly afterwards, causing the baby to shake forcefully and grasp at the shirt . Tony snapped his head down and stood up immediately.

"We're going home."

"Wow, just 20 minutes later, you decided to go home."

"Shut up and lets go. I'll pay for lunch. Pepper won't be home until later on."

Rhodey clamped his mouth after that.

Meanwhile, Tony was panicking to the point where he thought he scraped a year off his life again. Reason? Peter's cheeks were redder, and he sneezed. The baby softly whined as Tony jostled back home.

"I know, kiddie. We're almost home," Tony murmured.

* * *

"Tones, I'm sure he's _fine_ ," Rhodey reassured, sitting in the same spot again while Tony was prying Friday to scan the kid.

"You don't know that," Tony hissed. "Friday, scan the kid."

A minute later, Friday's voice filled in. "Sir, no injuries or bacterial sickness to be detected."

"You sure?" He sounded incredulous.

"Affirmative, sir."

"Alright..." Tony unstrapped the sling and made sure Peter wasn't jostled too much. The baby whined when Tony pried Peter off his warm chest and handed him to Rhodey who gladly accepted him. A pang of guilt rested in the gut when his son whined again.

While Tony was taking off the sling, Rhodey was taking off the 20 layers of clothes that Tony so graciously wrapped him in.

"Geez Tony, you wrapped him like a freaking _burrito_ ,"Rhodey exclaimed. Tony rolled his eyes and changed himself into comfortable clothes. He came back with sweatpants and a over sized T-Shirt.

Peter was resting against his Uncle's thighs, his little eyes flicking over to Tony's form. Peter gurgled excitedly, jerking his legs into Rhodey's stomach, making him grunt in reply.

"Take the kid," Rhodey breathed, lifting him over his head, where Tony plucked him out the ex-military's grip and settled him against his chest.

"How did Pepper _deal_ with this for 6 months?" Rhodey rubbed his stomach where Peter kicked him.

"Pepper is bad ass that's what," Tony exclaimed, smiling and snuggling Peter closer so that his son's scalp was just under his chin. Despite being small, he was able to make some mean kicks when Pepper was pregnant with Peter. To the point where her taut skin would bulge a small foot out.

It was often make her irritated, but Tony loved it.

"Thai?" Tony asked, sitting next to him.

"Sure."

"Friday, get some Thai, same old orders," He directed.

"Yes sir," Friday said.

A few minutes of comfortable silence, Peter was asleep, his belly was full of warm milk and it was time for nap time. He excused himself to put Peter in his crib, while Rhodey made himself comfy on the couch.

"Alright kiddie, nap time," Tony whispered, laying Peter in the crib, tucking a few corners of the blanket to ensure warmth wouldn't escape. "Sleep tight."

Before he left, he grabbed the baby monitor from his bedroom and walked out.

Tony saw that the Thai was here, because Rhodey already gotten his food. So with that, he grabbed his own food and sat down next to Rhodey, deciding to watch a movie in the mean time.

* * *

"So I see fatherhood has been treating you good, hmm?" Rhodey asked suddenly in the middle of a movie they were watching.

Tony rolled his eyes and rubbed a calloused hand over his face. "What makes you think that?" He retorted, glancing at the baby monitor. Peter hasn't even moved from where he placed.

The kid was literally gone with the wind.

"I don't know, the sneeze-"

"It was a _loud_ sneeze, Rhodes! What if he was sick?!" Tony huffed, crossing his arms to his chest, the arc reactor humming and glowing brightly under his shirt.

"Or how you were avoiding sewer pot holes, and smoke from the cars," Rhodey teased, raising his brow.

"Don't want my kid to breathe in some shit," Tony defended.

"Right, sorry," Rhodey chuckled.

They stayed silent a bit more before Rhodey looked at Tony straight in the eye with a sincerest expression he could find.

"You're a _good_ dad, Tones. Just telling you that right now."

Tony slowly looked at him, his gaze softened.

"You think so?" He asked slowly, taking a hold of the baby monitor and watching his kid sleep. Tony never wanted to be like his dad. It was his fear if he became a father. Then, years later he became a dad.

He didn't know if he being a good one or bad one, one of the reasons he read all the parenting books and made high security for safety.

Rhodey placed a firm hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, Tones. A bad ass dad."

Tony grinned at him. "Thanks, Rhodes."

* * *

"I'll see you later, Tones," Rhodey waved a goodbye. "Make sure you give Peter a kiss from his Uncle."

"Will do, Bye." Tony did the same and shut the door, sighing in content when everything was quiet. Until an unmistakable cry alerted his dad senses.

"Right on time," Tony sighed, heading down the halls and into the nursery. He looked in the crib to see Peter whining, kicking the blankets off if himself.

"Alright, c'mere." Tony lifted the baby onto his chest and let Peter snuggle into his (Clean) shirt. There was a few snuffles until the kid sighed, pleased with the reassuring sound of the arc reactor and the smell.

"Yeah buddy, love ya too," Tony replied, planting a kiss on his kid's soft scalp.

He walked out with Peter tucked in, his hand firmly on Peter's fragile spine. He was about to get some food for the kid when he saw the window and froze.

 _Snow._

Tony chuckled and walked to the large window, and turned around for Peter to see the soft, white spots fluttering down slowly as its making itself down below. "Look at that Petey," He said softly.

Peter's chestnut colored eyes flicked over to the snowflakes, as if trying to see all of them at the same time.

Tony chuckled and caressed his small curls, "Your very first snow, how exciting is that?" he asked Peter. The baby gurgled softly and held out his hand, probably wanting to touch the snow.

"In time, Pete. You'll be able to play with the snow." He reassured gently.

They stayed poised at the window for a bit, letting Peter coo over the snow. Tony noticed that his son was definitely observant when it came to stuff he was interested in.

Eventually, he gotten a buzz from his phone. Checking it, he smiled when his wife texted him with the picture that Rhodey was taking:

 _Pepper: That's my man *Heart Emoji*  
_

Tony used one hand to text Pepper.

 _Tony: You know it._

He closed his phone and smiled at Peter earning a small tug at the ends of his lips from his son. Tony chuckled and kissed the boy's temple, "You're a good kid. I love ya squirt. With all my damn heart. Never forget that, Petey."

Tony is a good father, no doubt. Yes, it was cold, and it was snowing, but the billionaire's heart (Metaphorically) could melt it away with just staring at his son. Everything came from his kid.

And that's what pushed him to be a good father.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed :)**

 **Have prompt ideas? Let me know :D**


	3. I'll be Your Night Light, Kid

***Peter sometimes can't sleep, but can only sleep when his favorite night light is with him.***

 _ **(Re-upload 1-**-19)**_

* * *

"C'mon kiddo," Tony sighed, looking down at the crib, containing his awake son who was whining and crying. Peter only whined pitifully again and held out his hands. Peter was only 5 months and this kid was a smart cookie. It made Tony (And Pepper) proud his of kid and there was more to come with it.

"Fine," he mumbled, not able to say no to his adorable son. Tony lifted him onto his shoulder, tucking his legs beneath to conserve warmth, as well as bring a mini blanket just in case. It was almost 4am in the morning and all Tony wanted to do, was sleep til' the cows came home. Unfortunately, it was his turn to look over Peter.

"Well, what're you wanna do then?" Tony asked, padding quietly to the living room. Peter gurgled and jerked when his father sat down on the couch, yawning audibly. Tony shifted him so that he was now on his chest. He had always wondered if babies had nightmares and if they did, why?

Their young innocence shouldn't even be touched by a nightmare. Their first months here on earth should be welcomed by love, and full of laughs. Not be welcomed with a painful nightmare or not being welcomed by people. Every baby was precious; Every kid was worth it and no child should be part of a menacing word called _abuse_.

 _Every child is precious and should be loved._

He brought the blanket over the small body that nestling on his chest and rubbed the kid's back. The baby settled in, content with the action Tony was using.

"You and me both, kiddie." Tony sighed, watching Peter squirm a bit and then melt into his father's touch. He saw that Peter was watching his arc reactor glow and hum softly. Peter touched the reactor and cooed a bit, before closing his eyes.

"You like my arc reactor, buddy?" Tony chuckled, pressing a light kiss on the kid's soft scalp that contained a small patch of curls. Peter only hummed and grasped at his father's shirt, then letting go. A few adorable snuffles came from Peter and Tony cupped the side of Peter's head gently with his calloused hands.

Peter leaned in with his father's touch, feeling content.

Tony watched his son drift off to sleep, hearing the small breaths of Peter and the small hand that curl into a fist with his shirt, as if making sure that his father was right here. "So, I'm just your night light?" Tony grinned, and leaned farther into the couch, making sure his baby was carefully held.

The kid was so small, so damn _small._ Peter's small body just curled against his father's chest.

"Its okay kid...I'll be your night light," He murmured, before falling asleep and breathing in tandem with his son's small breath.

* * *

 _3 years later..._

Tony heard a small creak from his lab. Snapping his head towards the now open door, he saw his 4 year old son with a blanket balled up in his fists, his curly hair sticking from every direction on his head and some glistening tears pooling in his precious son's eyes.

"Hey, kiddo. What brings you here in daddy's lab?" Tony asked, ushering for Peter to come in. The boy didn't hesitate and lunged at his father, burying his face into the shirt that smelled of oil, and cologne. Just the way Peter liked it, and how it reminded him of his dad.

Tony instantly wrapped his arms around the kid and shifted him onto his lap, petting the unruly curls.

"Whats wrong, kiddie?" Tony frowned, trying to peek at the kid that was still furrowing into his chest.

"Had a nightmare," Peter's voice was muffled as he buried himself even more in his father's shirt. "Don't like it."

"Oh," Tony blinked, looking at Peter with concern. "What was it about?"

"I don't know..." Peter whimpered, fists curling tightly on his dad's shirt. Every kid had nightmares. Sometimes they don't remember, and sometimes they do. But even if they don't remember them, every parent should comfort them either way.

Tony leaned his head down and gave a lingering kiss the top of Peter's head, letting his son curl into a small ball with only Tony as his defense, and God, Tony would protect him from anything that could potentially harm him. It was a simple promise on how he felt towards those he loved. If Tony was able to take away his son's nightmares, he would do it in a heartbeat.

"Its okay to be afraid, Petey," Tony started, lifting his son's head to face his own. Peter obeyed and looked to see his father's loving eyes and he knew that his dad loved him with every ounce of his being.

"And its okay to ask for comfort."

Peter sniffled, nodding his head and then burying himself in his father's glowing chest. He was able to hear the humming in Tony's chest, and it made him soothed and tired. Tony just simply rocked his kid until a few occasional sniffles were heard.

"Hey, Petey?"

"Hm?"

"I'll always be your night light," Tony whispered in his son's ear.

There a moment of silence until Peter looked up, half asleep with his eyes half way opened. "Promise?"

Tony grinned and touched foreheads with his son's own forehead. "Promise, kiddie."

Peter smiled sleepily and then leaned against his chest again, "Love you, daddy."

The billionaire rested his head on top of Peter's curly, disheveled head. "Love you too, buddy." His voice was barely a whisper.

* * *

"Where's my kid?!" Tony Stark practically yelled at the nurse who was at the front desk.

"Room B132, sir." The nurse nervously said, as well as pointing the direction. Tony grunted and strode his way down the halls, ignoring every look he gotten from patients and nurses. He felt bad for yelling at the nurse, but his _son_ was in the hospital.

Tony arrived at the door and forcefully opened it, causing a bit of a jolt from the small frame on the hospital bed.

"Daddy!"

Tony has never felt relieved in his entire life hearing those words. His son, lying down on a hospital bed, a IV bag close beside him while it transferred fluids to his Peter's body.

There was a woman sitting right beside him on the hospital bed.

 _Peter. Pepper._

Tony forced a relaxed smile. "Hey kiddo," he calmly went to his son's bed, but in reality, his chest was pounding so hard.

His wife looked exhausted. He wasn't able to come right at that second when Pepper called him about Peter. It took about 2 agonizing hours to finally get to New York.

Tony sat the opposite side of Pepper, which encased Peter in a sandwich.

"I had an asthma attack," Peter exclaimed sadly. It was true that Peter has asthma, and Tony would beat himself up for it almost everyday. Maybe he could've prevented this, maybe he could...or maybe he _couldn't._

"I can see that," Tony sighed, hands sliding on the side of his son's cheek.

Like always, Peter leaned against his touch and hummed. Peter was always soothed by his parents touch no matter what.

Eventually, Peter fell asleep and Tony urged his wife to get some rest as well. With a bit of more coaxing, Pepper gave a kiss on her son's forehead and left. The billionaire stayed beside the boy, letting him lean against him.

A few hours later and Tony was dozing off. His tie was forgotten and collared white shirt was unbuttoned a bit. He the heard wheezing from his kid, which alerted him greatly. Without asking his son if he was alright, he smacked the call button.

A doctor came in, looking a bit shocked that Tony Stark was here, but the doctor kept his composure.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Green, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"My son is wheezing," Tony replied, helplessly patting Peter's back as his son was coughing harder.

The doctor left for a moment and brought back an asthma inhaler for him. "This is an inhaler, it'll help you breathe better." Dr. Green showed Peter, but the boy's eyes widened and shoved it away.

"No! No! Don't want it," He breathed out, leaning back as far as he can.

"Kiddo, its going to help you." Tony said, his voice gentle but stern. Though, Peter was having none of it and tears spewed out of his eyes.

"I don't wan' it!" Peter hiccuped. Tony felt helpless as his child was begging not to use it, but he needed too, or it could turn out worse.

"Hey kid, Hey listen to me." He whispered. The boy stopped flailing around and looked at his father with tear eyes. His dad cupped his cheek and rubbed soothing circular motions, making Peter calm.

"I know its scary, but it'll make you feel so much better. Just look at my glow? Alright? Remember that I'll always be there. Think you can do it for me?" Tony asked, running his other hand through his son's messy hair.

Peter hesitated, but nodded.

Tony smiled. "That's my boy."

With that, Peter just watched his father's arc reactor hum and glow brightly as the doctor inserted the inhaler into his mouth.

"Breathe in with me, Petey." Tony said.

Peter obeyed and did the exact same thing his father did. Inhale and breath out.

After Peter was done, he didn't recognize that his father pulled him into his chest and planted a kiss on top of his head.

"See, that wasn't to bad?"

"Yes it was..." Peter mumbled, nuzzling into his father's chest, right next to the arc reactor.

"Nah, your a strong boy, kid. I know that for sure."

* * *

 _D-dad?" A timid voice came from behind. Tony turned around to his son, a large silver blade impaling his kid's body._

 _Tony couldn't breathe. Blood pooled around his kid's feet as Peter had a horrified expression mixed with pain._

 _The boy cried out in pain as the blade released its hold from its place, the small cackling of laughter looming around. "Peter!" The billionaire screamed, rushing to catch Peter from hitting the floor._

 _Stark cradled his son, hoping to suppress the large gash on his abdomen._

 _"It'll be o-okay," Tony choked out, rummaging his hand through the kid's bloody hair. "You'll be fine, I promise! Just look at the glow. Look at your old man's glow." He repeated, watching as Peter faintly looked at his father's arc reactor._

 _"Please, someone help us!" Tony yelled, looking around to see nothing but darkness. No was able to help them, no one was here._

 _"P-please," He choked out, burying his nose into his kid's hair, absentmindedly rocking back and forth, whether for his son's sakes or his own._

 _"M' really ti'ed." A small voice broke Tony's agonizing thoughts. His panic grew worse and worse as he saw his son with heavy eye lids that were about to shut._

 _"N-no, you can't, please..." Tony pleaded, hugging his son closer. He brought his son to his chest, letting Peter's head face his arc reactor, and also hear the humming sounds of it._

 _"Just listen to the hum," Tony said quietly, "Please, you can't go yet."_

 _Peter felt like he was floating, only hearing distinct voices that were from his father, and a soothing hum he was so fond of as a small child._

 _The teenager smiled faintly, grasping at his father's bloodied shirt. "See light," He murmured._

 _"Y-yeah?" Tony replied, still petting his hair._

 _"Mm, ti'red...wan' sleep." Peter started slurring, his grasp no longer strong._

 _"No...not yet, please stay up, buddy..." Tony begged._

 _"M' s'rry," Peter's voice was barely a whisper, and that with..._

 _A grasp was no longer grasping...no breaths were heard, and everything was cold._

 _"Pete?" After a few moments of silence, Tony tried to shake him from his sleep. Though, Peter would never wake up.._

 _"No...no!" Tony screamed, shaking his son's form harder and harder, hoping to hear something-anything from his kid_

 _He kept doing it;shaking him and wanting to hear his sweet sons's voice again, but there was nothing...it was just a body now. His son's cold, limp body._

 _"Please!" Tony urged more. But after a few minutes of repeating the same words, he collapsed on his side, Peter's head still against his chest, but by force of will. Tony trembled, tears running down his cheeks like a water fall._

 _He curled around as much as he could, whispering, "I never got to tell him I love him."_

Tony jolted awake, yelping while sitting up. His whole body was drenched in sweat. His heart pounding loudly against his chest. He didn't even feel some tears dropping onto the blankets, soaking it in.

The billionaire rubbed his calloused hands to his face, shaken up by the damn nightmare.

"Sir, your blood pressure has elevated to risk, shall I call Peter?" FRIDAY asked.

"No!" Tony exclaimed, but it too late.

He heard padded foot steps and a door slamming open, revealing a kid, no older than 17 with Hello Kitty Pajama bottoms. A science nerd shirt, and some curly, unruly hair sticking out. At least Pepper was out on a business trip.

"Dad?! Is everything alright?! Are you okay!?" His son's voice a bit breathless.

Tony strained a smile and nodded. "Course I am, kiddo." _I'm not._

Peter blinked, and shook his head, "Your crying..." walking to the bed and sitting down next to his dad.

Tony brought his hands to his eyes and noticed his fingers were damp with tears. He choked on his laugh. "Guess I am." _Why can't I stop? Why can't I breathe?!_

Peter didn't hesitate and lunged at his dad with a bear hug, his head now resting on his dad's shoulder.

Tony didn't fight back, too weak to even care. Tears were still streaming down his face. As if he didn't feel anything.

"Y'know, somebody told me its okay to be afraid," Peter whispered, his arms tightening around Tony's waist, "And its okay to ask for comfort..." Tony finally snapped back and wrapped his arms around his kid, sniffling a bit.

"I love you, dad." Peter murmured, and Tony felt a wave of relief and love that washed away the nightmares and anxiety away from his shaking form. _Everything was good, everything was fine._

"Love ya too, kiddo." Tony's voice was raw.

They just hugged each other for a long time, comforting and just being there.

Eventually, Tony decided he didn't want to sleep and that they should make hot chocolate and watch a movie.

"Alright kiddo, lets say we make some hot chocolate and watch a movie or something?" He asked his son.

Tony didn't even bother to conceal his grin when he saw Peter's eyes light up with excitement.

 _His kid. His child. Tony knew that his kid was always going to be there for him, and he himself, hoped that he would be there for his son. Because all the things Peter did in his life was nothing but joy and love._

* * *

 **Oop, nightmares, nightmares, don't ya love them?**

 **Have a suggestion for a prompt?**


	4. Premature Love

***Tony's son, came just a bit to early, but it doesn't mean he loves him any less.***

 _ **(Re-uploaded on 1-**-19)**_

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

When Tony found out that he was going to be a dad. He was beyond elated, kissing his wife that just smiled at him and kissed him back eagerly. They weren't planning on a child so soon, but it felt like it was the right time anyways. They wouldn't have it any other way.

He watched his wife, the love of his life, grow the child that was made out of love. Every ounce of his love poured down for his kid.

Every morning when he would wake up, he always said good morning to the baby by rubbing his wife's tummy fondly.

Every morning, he would do the same thing. Eventually, the baby could respond to his touch, much to Pepper's discomfort, but she couldn't help but smile softly as she saw her husband interact with their baby.

Their smiles never faltered hearing the child's heartbeat and the thumping of the feet against Pepper's taut skin. The way they settled when Pepper or Tony would talk softly to them.

Then, they found out the sex of the baby.

 _A boy_. A precious boy that Tony and Pepper would spoil rotten. Though fears can corrupt their happy moments.

Nightmares occurred for Tony, as he dreamt of rejecting his kid. Just like his father did to him. There were eerie whispers of his father's voice, saying that Stark men would destroy precious stuff. Neglect it and throw it away like it was nothing but a piece of trash.

But after reassurance from his wife and friends that he would be a great dad, he no longer had those dreams. He moved on, and looked for forward to the future.

He would love the kid. Give him kisses, snuggles, spoil him, help him and give all the love he could give.

And that, was a promise.

Getting off track, Pepper was barley noticeable until the 5th month. Even though she had odd cravings for Thai food late at night, he always obeyed her request and got the best food for her. He held her hair while she was going through morning sickness, listened to her antics and gave her anything she needed to feel comfortable.

But he wouldn't trade it for the world. His wife was giving him the most precious thing he could every ask for. So, if the mother was comfortable the baby was comfy as well. And that was more than enough for Tony to keep going.

At their baby shower, his friends gave him present for the kid. Teddy bear from Rhodey, a rattle from Bruce, and a couple of onesies from Clint and Nat. Precious stuff that no doubt, their kid would cherish.

That's when they finally announced their child's name.

 _Peter Benjamin Stark._

A fit name for a baby boy. Strong, intelligent and kind. All these things they knew their kid would have those traits.

Tony was excited to see, to watch his kid grow and mold Into something amazing. Better than him, better than anyone in the world.

He would protect him from the dangers that would hurt him, show him the stars that shined so brightly, but not as much as his own kid.

Pointing to the stars that aligned the constellation with a wide grin, while his kid would have wide comical eyes. Tony can see it now. Their plan was right ahead of them, but not for himself, but for his wife and child.

But, not everything can last.

* * *

Merging onto Pepper's 8th month, her water broke. She was folding baby clothes, until water trickled down her thighs as it soaked through her sweatpants, and the most unbearable pain shot across her abdomen and pelvis.

Tony got an emergency call from his wife and when he heard that she was going to Into labour, he was already out the door, not even bothering to bid his allies a quick explanation.

They rushed to the hospital with Tony in the driver's seat, speeding along the roads while Pepper was crying out in pain, and _terror_.

They knew that baby's last development was their lungs, and this kid wouldn't have time to develop the lungs...not when he was out the womb. It was telling most crucial development, and Tony's and Pepper's fear only grew.

Tony tried to stay calm, only saying, "Your going to be fine. Breathe, honey. I love you so much." And many other reassuring sayings.

But how could he reassure his wife that everything was okay, when he wasn't breathing? When he wasn't fine?

He ignored every screeching sound of whoever was making on the road and kept going. He'd deal with that later when his wife wasn't going into premature labour. Every ticket he would get would barely put a dent in his wallet.

When they arrived, nurses and doctors flew out of the door, immediately asking questions and taking her heart rate and blood pressure. Everything was overwhelming.

Just as things couldn't get worse, they did an ultrasound and their hearts plummeted to the edge of the cliff.

Their baby's heartbeat had dropped. Peter was loosing oxygen. Suffocating in his mother's womb. _Their son. Their son._

Pepper cried, her body shaking from her harsh cries and pains. Tony stood there, unsure what do to with the situation.

Fear and panic for his wife and child as the doctor wheeled her away for emergency C-section. He couldn't even be there with them.

Tony only watched as the door engulfed his wife and son and into the emergency surgery room. Where all hell could break loose.

He waited. Gosh damn waited for any news on his wife and son. He stared at the floor, hearing the ticking sounds of the clock, the cleaning supplies burning his nostrils as he took a whiff.

It was maybe minutes or hours. Who knows. But, a hand was gently placed on the expectant father. Tony jerked up and saw Rhodey with a sympathetic and sad expression. And that's when he broke.

He used Rhodey as his comforter as he cried on his best friends shoulder. Allowing his friend to rub his back and give comfort in any way he could.

He was near into the abyss, but he was still hanging off the edge, as he and his friend waited for the news.

* * *

" _Alive_. Both of them," the doctor says to Tony, who was straining his ears. And the words from the doctor's mouth never felt so relieving. Rhodey had his hand still planted firmly on the billionaire's shoulder.

Slowly, he was no longer on the edge of the cliff.

But his heart still froze when the doctor mentioned that his son was in the NICU. A shiver ran down his spine.

As soon as it was okay for him to see his wife, he bolted into the room. Scanning everything and catching his wife who was still awake.

Their eyes met, and eventually, they found themselves holding onto each other. Pepper was crying, while Tony held her in his arms, rocking every so gently, being mindful of the stitches.

Pepper didn't hear their son cry when he exited the womb. No signs of life, crying or anything. Just silence.

They resuscitated Peter, and that's when he took his first breath. Not with them, where he was supposed to take his first breath on Pepper's chest.

It was awhile before they could see their son, but they were able to see him that day. Tony wheeled Pepper to the NICU. He didn't expect to be in the department where his son would be. Neither did Pepper.

They passed worried parents, standing by tiny incubators with tiny babies laying in them.

Then, they saw their tiny son. _So freaking tiny._

Peter laid there on his back, hands clenched into fists so tightly, that Tony wanted to let his son latch onto his finger, wanting that reassurance that his kid was still alive, gripping onto him. Never faltering.

His underdeveloped lungs drew breath, microscopic blood cells sweeping through veins and capillaries and skin returning more normal.

 _So perfect. So tiny..._

Tony has never seen such a beautiful baby in his life.

Tony and Pepper watched their son, who was taking shallow breaths with his undeveloped lungs, as well as a small tube that was inserted into Peter's nose, a resemblance of Tony's nose.

They stared in awe, watching their child. Pepper placed a hand on the incubator, her finger tips only a few inches away from their child.

 _Soon,_ Tony chanted. _Soon. Soon. Soon._

 _Soon._

* * *

 _3 weeks._

3 weeks of watching helplessly as their son struggled in his plastic world, with no comfort. Just soothing sounds from his mother and father.

Sometimes they were able to use just an index finger to caress his tiny head, which had a few curls growing.

Finally, after 3 weeks of watching, they were finally able to hold him.

Right where he belonged in the first place.

Pepper was first. She sat on a chair, a little bit of skin showing for skin-to-skin contact. She and Tony watched as a nurse brought their tiny baby, and gently placed Peter on Pepper's bare skin.

 _Peter's diaper was so big compared to him._ Tony thought.

He was no longer hooked onto machines or tubes. Just him. And his parents.

Peter fussed a bit, but calmed as soon as he heart the quick heartbeats of his mother.

"Oh my God," Pepper whispered, giving a watery smile, as she looked down and cupped Peter's backside, and caressed his tiny head with such gentleness. None of them could contain their tears of happiness as they heard he was going to be okay.

She planted a lingering kiss on his head, making sure he was relying on the warmth emitting from her chest.

Eventually, the nurse gave her a small blanket to cover up Peter for extra warmth. Though, her hands were still under the blanket, getting the full feel of Peter's fragile body.

Tony found himself kneeling beside the chair, watching fondly at the child and mother.

Pepper looked up him, eyes still watery. "He's so perfect. Ten perfect fingers and toes."

"Perfect," Tony grinned, a calloused hand meeting the warmth of his son's smooth skin.

"You did you a good job, mama." Tony sniffed, looking at his wife with so much love.

Pepper laughed quietly, one hand carding through Tony's hair, while the other was supporting the small child.

"Couldn't have done this without you, dear."

Tony chuckled and gently grasped his wife's hand and kissed her knuckles.

* * *

Awhile later, Pepper insisted Tony to hold Peter. Although, he was a bit nervous, he wanted to hold his son so badly it hurt.

"What if I hurt him?" Tony asked fretfully. He didn't want to damage such a precious gift.

"You won't," Pepper whispered, smiling at the bundle in her arms. "He's strong, just like you."

Sooner than later, he found himself sitting the same chair his wife once resided and waited for the nurse to place his son on his bare chest.

His shirt was unbuttoned long ago. And he made sure that he was warm and soft.

Tony just hoped that his arc reactor wouldn't bother or hurt the kid.

The nurse looked hesitant with arc reactor, but complied.

She placed the baby on his chest, allowing Tony to gently scoop the child with his large hands. A blanket was lain over the child when Peter started whimpering and squirming.

"Shh, kiddie. It's okay, I gotcha," Tony whispered, giving a quick kiss to the crown of Peter's head. He could feel his face dampen with fresh relieved tears. Peter was okay. Everything was going to be _okay._

Peter calmed, content with the sound of his father's soothing hushes.

He stared, in a complete trance with this tiny baby snuggled up against his chest. Tony's breath was taken away when Peter decided to open his ever so changing eyes.

"Oh," Tony breathed, watching as Peter blinked slowly and eyes wandering around the room. His head was a bit wobbly and shaky, making Tony cup the child's head so Peter didn't have to exert himself so much.

It was amazing how Tony's hand dwarfed Peter's head. It hit Tony _hard._

Eventually, he closed his eyes and made a snuffling sound. His hand was outstretched, laying perfectly in the mid center of Tony's chest.

Tony laid his hand over the tiny hand resting on his chest and reveled in the smooth feeling of his son's hand.

"Your so perfect," Tony murmured, letting Peter's small hand curl around his big thumb.

He hummed quietly, only hearing the small breaths of his baby and the arc reactor humming along with.

Peter seemed to have like the sound of the arc reactor humming, because he leaned farther into his father's chest.

The billionaire was able to feel the warmth puffs of air from Peter's parted lips. It was perfect. He was perfect.

"Your so good with him," Pepper smiled softly as she ran a hand through Tony's hair.

He smiled and looked down. "Yeah, guess I am."

Deciding to take a picture, Pepper asked a nurse to snap one. Though, despite Tony's dismay, he would lock it safe. Where all his precious confinements would go. That including his son.

* * *

2 weeks later, Peter was released from the hospital. Finally.

He passed the car seat test, despite being very teeny.

He was getting healthy and stronger by the minute.

He would no longer be in a incubator. No longer be hooked up with machines or anything.

He was small, but strong. His parents both knew that.

Pepper sat in the back with the baby carrier while Tony drove them home. He would ever so often glance at the rear mirror and see Pepper look intently on the baby.

It was a silent drive home, only some hushes from his wife, soothing the small bundle.

Eventually, they made it back to the tower, where Tony ever so slightly moved to accommodate the baby carrier he was bringing up.

His hands were steadier than ever before. Peter remained asleep, much to Tony's relief.

When they arrived, Pepper was already preparing the bassinet for their bedroom.

Tony laid the baby carrier on the floor and kneeled in front of it to unbuckle Peter from his restraints.

Peter started fussing and whimpering when Tony lifting him up onto his shoulder. He immediately calmed when Tony placed a calloused hand on his tiny head and started caressing it softly.

The baby made a soft sigh and relaxed, leaning into his touch.

Tony walked slowly to the middle of the room. He looked around and then looked at Peter who had his eye lids drooping.

Pressing a kiss on the kid's temple, he whispered so quietly, that only his child could hear.

"Welcome home."

* * *

During the first few nights were absolutely messy. They both had rational fears that kept them up. Sometimes, Tony would get up and looked at his kid for longer than 10 minutes to make sure that he breathing fine.

There were other days where they let Peter sleep on their bed with one of their hands on top of Peter's stomach.

Tony wondered if this what new parents felt like. Because it felt like hell.

Sleep was irregular, coffee was needed more.

Their friends visited Peter. The boy was still small. Still _fragile._ And while they visited, they didn't let anyone hold him. Only touch. Not that they minded. They knew what trauma they've been through with almost loosing their kid.

They just needed reassurance.

Eventually, Peter started growing. He was able to tug his lips upward when his father would blow bubbles at him. Pepper would make sure he was getting the right amount of nourishment.

It started getting better.

And would Tony trade it for the world?

Nah.

The kid was his world.


	5. A Father's Lullaby

**Yo, I'm back :) I got a prompt and I decided to try it out! Thanks _AuthorandArtist13_ for the lovely prompt and thanks for the people who left suggestions! I'd love to hear many more :) Enjoy!~**

* * *

There was no doubt that Peter was born frail and small. Being premature had its falls and getting sick was one of them. Though, Tony and Pepper never had that problem before, the doctors warned them about it.

And Today was the day they found out that taking care of a sick infant is one of the most _scariest_ and undeniably tiring things ever.

It started when Pepper got up to feed the 4 year month child for feeding. The kid was up, but dozing lightly when Pepper plucked Peter up from the cradle and sat down on a rocking chair.

When she tried to feed him, he craned his neck away from the milk, whining. Pepper tried again and still refused to drink anything. So she tried changing his diapers, but to no avail, the diaper was empty.

"Perhaps he isn't tired," Tony suggested when he saw his wife rocking the fussy infant.

"Tony," Pepper said worriedly. "He's a bit warmer for his regular temperature."

Tony marched to his wife and placed a calloused hand over his son's forehead. He retracted it and frowned. His kid did look a bit warm and flustered.

"Maybe to many blankets or clothes?"

Pepper raised her brow at her husband. "He's wearing nothing but a diaper."

"Okay, okay," he raised up his hand in surrender. "Maybe we should go to the doctors in the morning and see whats up, hmm?"

Pepper nodded. "Yeah, okay." She turned her head to where Peter was laying his head on her shoulder and gave a quick kiss on his temple before laying him back in the cradle. He whined again, but relaxed when she put a blanket over his body.

They left the nursery and laid back in their own bed.

"Good night, Pep," Tony yawned and turned off the light.

"Night."

* * *

Tony woke up to his kid screeching his lungs out. He heard a groan from Pepper and then shifting, but he placed a hand on her arm and ushered her back in the bed.

"I got this, honey."

Pepper smiled tiredly and instantly fell asleep.

He yawned and stretched his limbs before padding out into the nursery, where his son was still crying.

When Tony made it to the crib, he frowned when he found Peter's beautiful baby brown eyes producing tears that were running down his chubby cheeks. It made his dad senses flare up into his chest. Carefully, he slipped his hand under Peter's bum and head and scooped him up to his chest.

Almost instantaneously, he could feel his kid's body radiating heat.

"What's wrong, kiddie?" Tony murmured in concern. The baby was still crying and squirming.

"Hey, shh, it's okay." He gently rocked the infant and giving butterfly kisses to his head, but Peter kept on crying, his limbs jerking back and forth. Peter's cries sent him into a hacking fit, which made Tony even more panicked.

He hauled the child onto his shoulder and patted his back, and doing circular motions on his back for comfort. Once Peter was done coughing, he gurgled more wet cries from his tiny mouth.

Tony kept doing circular motions and rocking back and forth, murmuring quiet reassurances. He pressed his lips against Peter's temple and his reaction almost sent him into cardiac arrest.

"Oh, Pete," Tony exclaimed sadly, heart breaking every time his kid whimpered.

"Hey, Friday?" Tony called out.

"Yes, sir?" A robotic, but feminine voice filled the room, except Peter's wails.

"Have Bruce come up here. Tell him its an emergency," Tony ordered, sitting in the rocking chair, continuing the circular motions on his son's tiny back. He could feel Peter shaking and shuddering because of the heavy cries Peter was erupting.

"Bruce is on his way," Friday said after a few moments of silence and Peter's sobs.

"Thanks, Fri."

There were some light steps from the door and Tony expected it to be Bruce, but his wife barged in with concern written all over her face.

"What's wrong with him?" Pepper asked softly, walking over to the father and son. Tony shrugged helplessly as Pepper cupped their child's head. Fortunately, it stopped Peter, but he still whimpered and squirmed in discomfort.

"Hey, shh, its okay. Mommy and Daddy have you," Tony whispered in the infant's ear.

Pepper leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the baby's head, while caressing his tiny curls that were forming on top of his tiny head.

It was a few minutes later, until a voice -no doubt was Bruce Banner's.

"You called?" He said as he strolled into the nursery with a medical kit.

Tony and Pepper gave him a grateful smile. "Yeah, kid has been crying and we think he's getting sick," Tony said, along with shushes for the kid. Bruce nodded in sympathy as he laid his medical bag down.

"Shall we get started?" He gestured to the changing table. Tony got up and reluctantly placed his child on the changing mat. Instantly, Peter started bawling again and Tony had to lock his muscles when his son reached his arms out to him.

"Shh, its okay Petey," Tony gently said, taking a hold of Peter's flailing arm.

When Bruce tried to inspect him, the kid was wriggling and whining. For a 4 month year old, the kid had some moves.

Bruce sighed in defeat and looked at the couple who had an expression of worry. "How about one of you hold the kid on you guy's lap. That way, Peter will feel comfortable."

Tony volunteered and Pepper went out to get some tea for them...or coffee for Tony.

He slipped an arm under Peter's heated body, scooping him up and sitting on the rocking chair again before prying the kid off his chest and onto his thighs.

"Okay, lets see," Bruce murmured as he took out his stethoscope and placed it on Peter's warm body. It was cold, no doubt Tony could see when he looked down at his kid who had widened their eyes.

Bruce moved stethoscope again and listened intensely. He nodded absentmindedly and put away his stethoscope and took out a small flashlight.

"Do you think you could open his mouth so I can examine?" Bruce asked as he knelt down in front of the disheveled father. Tony nodded and used his thumb to gently pry the child's mouth open, much to Peter's dismay. Bruce quickly turned on the flashlight and looked inside the mouth before Peter started writhing in discomfort.

"Okay, we're done," Bruce said as Tony's thumb slid over to Peter's red cheeks. The baby started howling after that and both of the men winced at the sound.

After some harsh cries, Peter started coughing again. Tony immediately hauled the kid's head to rest on his shoulder and patted his back and rocking absentmindedly, somewhat soothing the upset child.

"Well, it seems like I know what's going on here," Bruce said as he packed his things up.

Tony looked at the doctor expectantly, face of pleading scarred on his face.

"He has this sickness called, Respiratory Syncytial Virus. Its common in babies and very known for Preemies as well," Bruce explained, knowing that Peter was born too early. "Its like a common cold, but considering he is _really_ young, it could be very serious if not treated correctly."

Tony tensed and held Peter closer to his body. "Are there any ways we can help him? Antibiotics?" He asked, placing a hand behind Peter's head to keep it steady.

Bruce shook his head sadly. "Antibiotics only fight bacteria, but medication can help with airways if the lungs have mucus. Your son probably has a sore throat, which is why he is coughing while he's crying. His heart it normal, and he probably is getting warm but its not serious to the point where he needs to go to the medbay."

Tony nodded thoughtfully, and craned his neck to see Peter calming down and eyes drooping.

"Is there anyway to help him? Like comfort wise?"

"Provide plenty of fluids in his body, but seeing as sometimes babies don't want to drink, just give it to him in small doses. If he has a problem breathing, get cool-mist vaporizer, considering it is winter. Winter can make his airways drier and produce more mucus. If he has a stuffy nose, you might have to use a bulb syringe to clear it out."

"Okay," Tony breathed, "That's a lot things to do."

Bruce nodded and smiled. "Yep, but it leads to recovery faster."

"Thanks, Bruce. I mean it," Tony said quietly.

"Its no problem. I'll show myself out the door, and you can get the recovery ready. If there are symptoms that aren't improving, call me immediately or meet me at the medbay."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Tony said, walking out the nursery with Bruce already out the hall.

With that, Pepper bid the man a farewell while Tony plopped himself on the couch with Peter dozing off peacefully.

Pepper brought two mugs out, and Tony perked up.

"Coffee?" He asked hopefully.

The gingered haired woman rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Yes, just the way you like it," She replied, handing the steaming mug to her husband. Tony kept a steady grip on Peter's back to ensure safety and took a sip of the hot liquid.

Tony groaned in satisfaction. "Really needed that," he mumbled.

"So what did Bruce say?" Pepper asked while taking a small sip of her own tea.

"Kid has common cold. Should be fine in the next few days. Though, he has a slight raised temperature and sore throat. Nothing but daddy and mommy can do," Tony says to both of them.

"Should I take a day off?" She bit her lip.

Tony shook his head. "No, Pep. I'll take care of him. Don't worry about it, I promise he'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Taking care of a sick infant is pretty hard," Pepper said, worry dripping into her voice. Tony placed the mug on the coffee table and grabbed her unoccupied hand into his own.

'I'm sure, Pep. He'll be fine and I'll definitely be fine. You got nothing to worry about, hon," He reassured, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles gently.

Pepper nodded and smiled, before leaning in and giving her husband a kiss on the lips. "I believe you."

* * *

It was 3 hours before Pepper had left for work.

Tony fell asleep on the couch with Peter snuggled against his chest. A hand was firm against the baby's back, providing warmth, grip and protectiveness on the child. During which, Pepper placed a blanket on them and kisses on their foreheads before leaving.

The billionaire was up most of the time while Pepper had tried to get more rest before work.

He was beyond exhausted, but he couldn't sleep when there was his sick child was lying on his chest, whimpering unhappily. Tony could feel his heart throbbing whenever his baby would wriggle in discomfort.

He got another 2 hours of sleep before he felt something warm squirm on his chest. Tiny fists were clenching into his shirt and small mouth opened up to produce a scratchy cry.

Tony's dad senses woke him up instantly and he blinked down to see his baby squirming with eyes closed and face scrunching up.

He placed his hand on the back of Peter's head, allowing him to caress it gently. "Hey, kiddo," He yawned, still continuing the motions. Peter started calming down, though he was wide awake now.

"I know your sick, but please go easy on me," Tony whispered, planting a kiss on Peter's forehead.

Peter hummed and opened his mouth against Tony's shirt. Saliva met contact with his shirt and that area became wet. Tony looked at him with a raised brow. "I love you, kid, but I do not produce milk. Mommy's only do that."

Peter continued sucking on his shirt, which became obvious for Tony that the kid was hungry, considering that Peter didn't have his nightly feeding.

"Alright, alright, let me prepare a bottle," Tony sighed, sitting up carefully, and puffing out breaths when his back protested.

He let Peter suck idly on his shirt while he microwaved the bottle.

Once the microwave beeped and he checked the milk's temperature, he sat back down and pulled his shirt away, much to Peter's whining. Once the rubber nipple made contact with Peter's lips, he latched up and sucked on it.

"Feels better, huh?" Tony quirked his lip up.

Peter eyes wandered to his father's eyes who were watching him with fondness.

Unfortunately, Peter drank little like Bruce said he would. It wasn't much to Tony's likeness either. Peter ate a lot and after seeing his kid drink little was a little unsettling for him.

When he tried to get Peter to latch on, the baby jerked his head away and whined pitifully.

"Alright, kid. That's enough for now," Tony sighed in defeat as he put the bottle on the table. He then did the routine of burping him and no surprise, the baby spit up...like a lot this time.

Tony's eyes widened on how much his kid just spit back up. The kid was even covered in it-not just himself.

"Kid," He exasperated, looking at the innocent eyes of his child. "why did you have to do that?"

Peter whimpered and Tony was just hit with regret. His kid was sick. Of course he would throw up on him.

"No, no, kid, throw up all you want," he soothed, sounding apologetic. Peter whined even more and spit up a bit more. "I know, kiddie. Its not fun."

Deciding that he had enough of the spit up that was on him and Peter's, he went into the bathroom and prepared the bath. Unfortunately, he had to keep it luke warm for the kid. And Tony loved it being hot, but oh well.

He stripped himself with only one hand to use and then undressed Peter's dirty clothes off. Once he did that, he turned off the faucet and got his naked self into the tub with Peter gripped softly to his chest.

The Arc reactor hummed gently for Peter and it became a great comfort for Peter when he was in distressed.

Tony lowered Peter to where his feet touched the warm water. He smiled when his baby's eyes widened.

Once he fully put Peter in the water, the kid's eyes just widened even more and a smile crept up onto the child's face. Peter leaned against his father's stomach, his small hands being held by the much bigger hands for support.

Peter started kicking the water wildly and Tony just smirked, allowing the kid to do it, seeing as this was probably the most funnest he had since getting sick. A few minutes of that, the water started getting cold for the billionaire's liking.

Using one hand to be positioned on Peter's round stomach, He grabbed some baby soap and squirted a small dollop onto his palm.

"Listen kid, I know you don't like this, but _please_ work with me," He murmured as he placed the cooling soap onto the small head. Peter started whining and twisting his body while he quickly rubbed the soap onto the soft, wet curls.

Peter sneezed and Tony chuckled. "Bless you, kiddo."

Tony eventually had to cross his legs, letting his long legs keep his kid situated in place. One hand was just above Peter's eyes, protecting it from the suds and the other still rubbing the soap onto the head. When he was done, he cupped the water and let it run down onto the small head, still being mindful of Peter's eyes again.

"That wasn't to bad, was it, Pete?" Tony said while picking up Peter from the now cold water and onto his chest. Peter cooed, curling himself as if to conserve warmth. "Yeah, I know, buddy," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to his baby's wet head.

Though, he still needed himself to be cleaned and he didn't think that could work with one hand being available.

So Tony thought of people that could help.

 _Bruce?_ Tony thought, but immediately shook his head. _Probably still sleeping._

 _One of the Avengers? No, no. Most of them are on a mission-wait...Steve!_

"Hey Friday?" Tony called.

"Yes, boss?"

"Get Steve up here," Tony said, rubbing soothing motions across Peter's back. Peter started dozing off, making Tony chuckle quietly. "Finally started to take a nap?" He mused out loud.

Peter coughed in response and Tony frowned at the small cough his son hacked out.

"Steve is here, shall I'll tell him you are in the bathroom?" Friday asked.

"Yeah, just tell him to look away, please?"

"Yes, sir."

A few seconds of silence, until Steve's voice from the opposite side of the door came in. "You called me?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Tony said, trying to be ever quiet. "Listen, do you think you could watch Peter for a moment while I'll take a shower. He threw up on me and no is here but you."

"I'd love too, but how do I get to him?"

"Just close your damn eyes and outstretch your arms. You know how to pick up a baby, right Steve?"

Tony could just see Steve rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I can," Steve said after a sigh.

"Great! Listen, get a towel for my kid. He's wet and I doubt you want to be too," Tony instructed.

"Got it," Steve said.

"Awesome."

There was a jiggle at the doorknob before the door opened completely and a flustered Steve had his eyes clenched closed tightly, while a towel was in his outstretched arms, waiting to feel the child.

Steve could hear shifting and the water dripping before he felt a warm mass contact with the towel. Instantly, he scooped the child to his chest and turned away.

"Thanks, Steve. Make sure to put on the lotion on his body, yeah?" Tony said as he pulled the shower curtain to hide himself in.

"No problem and I'll get that going too," Steve breathed. "I'll see you in a little bit."

Tony hummed in response while Steve led himself out of the bathroom. He could hear the water turning off and the billionaire sigh in contentment.

* * *

"Alright," Steve said quietly, walking into the nursery with Peter surprisingly sleeping. He turned on the lights to the nursery and found the changing mat.

Prying Peter off his chest was a challenge, because the baby started whining and whimpering and that's the last thing Steve wanted to do.

"Its alright, Peter. Please don't cry," Steve pleaded. Luckily, Peter remained asleep and Steve was able to blow out a breath of relief.

"Lets get you a diaper, some lotion on and then some warm clothes, how does that sound?" Steve asked Peter, though he knew that Peter wouldn't respond. Grabbing the diaper first, he slid the diaper underneath the baby's bum and wrapped it around the waist before smiling triumphantly.

"Told you I could do it, Bucky," he mumbled under his breath.

Once he was done with that, he twisted his body and grabbed the baby lotion. Squirting a small amount of lotion onto the palm of his hand. Rubbing his hands between to make it warm, he stroked the baby's round stomach, allowing the lotion to spread and soak up in his skin.

He was done when Peter started hiccuping and his mouth opened up to let a small cry.

Steve literally started panicking and grabbed the nearest (But clean) clothes and got the onesie on half way before Peter started jerking his legs with discomfort. This time, Peter wailed loudly.

"Please, Pete, you're fine. We're fine!" Steve exclaimed, wrangling the wriggling child into his onesie.

Suddenly, Friday's voice filled in.

"Boss told me word for word, to stop strangling my son into his clothes and to leave him in his nappy."

Steve smiled sheepishly and a bit nervously before taking the onesie off of the kid. Instantly, the kid calmed and Steve ran a hand a threw his blonde hair.

"What do I do now?" Steve asked.

"Boss told me to just hold him until he gets back. Maybe use a small blanket to keep him warm."

"Alright," he quipped, grabbing a blanket from the crib and scooping the child to his chest. He laid the blanket over the kid and Peter snuggled against his broad chest. Steve smiled softly and headed out to the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting for the father's return.

Eventually though, Peter started getting hungry and usually sometimes, Peter would suck absentmindedly on whatever his small mouth was near, whether he was asleep or up. One of the reasons they needed pacifiers in the first place.

But, it was kinda to late when-

Steve froze into place and looked down to where Peter latched his mouth onto his shirt and suckled on it, making his shirt damp.

"Son, I know your hungry and all," Steve stumbled, prying the head away from his chest now. "but, I can't feed you, buddy."

Peter whined and turned his to head to the captain's chest and resumed it again.

"Don't worry, Steve, you're not the only one when Peter did that," Tony's voice rang.

Steve looked up in relief when Tony came out of the hallway with hair still wet and in new clothes.

"Having fun?" Tony chuckled.

"Yeah...um, kind of. I think he's hungry," Steve murmured as he sat up. Tony hummed and let Steve place the baby into the crook of his arms. "Thanks for watching Peter while I was taking a shower," Tony said.

"Its no problem," Steve smiled. "Though, maybe you should feed him. I gotta change into a new shirt."

Tony narrowed his eyes towards Steve's chest, where there was a wet spot just under the man's collarbone. He wondered if the kid would ever learn that mothers can only breastfeed. Though to be fair, 4 month years can only see hazy visions of their parents. And...he's a baby, so...

"Yeah, good idea. I'll see you soon."

Steve waved and walked out, leaving the father and son alone.

"Alright, kiddie. You're obviously hungry if you tried to take a bite out of Captain Spangles," Tony sighed, walking into the kitchen where the last bottle of milk stayed.

The bottle was re-heated and tested before he let Peter latch onto it. And to Tony's surprise, he drank it all.

"Aww, you feeling better, kiddie? I'm glad," Tony cooed, placing a kiss on his son's forehead. Despite the first day being a bit rough, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Although, his dad senses were through the roof, so he guessed it was the sickness.

Seeing that his son's eyes were drooping and no longer latching onto the rubber nipple. He took the bottle out of Peter's parted lips and rocked him gently.

Then, a song sprang into his mind.

 _Fa la ninna, fa la nanna_  
 _Nella braccia della padre_  
 _Fa la ninna bel bambin,_  
 _Fa la nanna bambin bel,_  
 _Fa la ninna, fa la nanna_

Tony peeked down at his son, who was snoring softly. A small smile graced his lips as he sang the last part.

 _Nella braccia della padre_

"Sweet dreams, bambino," he whispered.

* * *

Pepper came in, tired from going to meetings all day. All she wanted to do is spend time with her boys.

"Hey, i'm home," she called out, kicking off her heels and walking into the main room. Pepper stopped in her tracks and saw a large form on the couch that was sprawled out with a small lump on top.

She walked a bit more further to see and her heart melted.

There was Tony. Lying down, two hands on top of Peter's curled up form, and mouth open just a bit. Peter was making some soft snores while Tony snored a little. Pepper smiled and gently sat down next to them, watching as her husband's hands gently twitched and held Peter on tightly.

He stirred and opened his eyes.

Tony smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Pepper Stark. The love of my life. How are you?"

Pepper chuckled. "The usual. How are you?"

"Well, little kid is asleep and I guess I fell asleep," Tony answered, earning a soft laugh from Pepper.

"Well, it seems like both of you deserve a rest," Pepper murmured when Tony fully sat up, trying not to jostle the sleeping baby.

"Steve came up and helped me out. Thank God for Captain America."

Pepper smiled and took Peter out of Tony's grasp, planting a kiss on the baby's temple.

"And Thank God for Peter Stark."

Tony smiled and nodded, watching his wife rock the infant with such gentleness.

"Definitely that too."

"Ready for day number 2?" She raised her brow. Tony smiled softly, "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? Please review and let me know! If you have prompt suggestions, I'd love to know! You can leave on here. Fun fact, my brother was holding a baby and the kid didn't have a pacifier, so the baby just tried to suck on _everything_ that their mouth could reach. It was quite funny :)**

 **(Italian song: Fa la ninna, Fa la nanna) I only changed two words and that was mamma, which I changed to padre :)**

 **Thanks and see you soon!~**

 **If there are any errors or grammar mistakes, please let me know. I am pretty blink when it comes to finding errors sometimes :)**


	6. The Cold's Deceit

**A quick one-shot because I have no self control when it comes to baby Peter. Also, just to be clear, i'm not expert on hypothermia, medical stuff and jazz. Thanks :)**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

Soft, speckles of snow hit against the ground as Tony hauled his suitcase and Peter's baby bag in his expensive truck. Rhodey was holding a baby carrier, cooing at the baby inside it, while his mother, Rhonda, hastened to put over a blanket over Peter's form.

Sure enough, packing was a tiring thing to do. He and Peter were visiting Rhodey's family for awhile. Mostly, because Tony wanted peace and quiet and the paparazzi wouldn't let him. So, he gave one last resort to get a vacation for himself and his son and ended up in Rhodey's childhood home in Pennsylvania.

His best friend's family was so generous and kind. They allowed them to sleep in the guest room and allowing for Peter to be watched as he and Rhodey go out and do some things. Just like old times.

Peter enjoyed getting all the attention when he was there, Tony could tell. Although, he didn't answer all the questions Rhodey's family asked. Like: _why is this kid eating so much? Or, how does is this baby so energetic?_ All those questions would to revealing his kid's super powers, and he didn't want anyone to know.

He didn't want his kid to be the center of news media, be part of a experiment. All he wanted was for his child to be normal and have a good life. Thats all. Though, being a billionaire, a philanthropist, and owner of Stark industries trapped his kid into not being part of the word: normal.

At least he was able to be normal for a week.

As Tony shoved the last thing in the truck, he looked up and saw more snow flurry down slowly, hitting the people gently on the skin.

He looked over at his best friend and mother with a tired expression. "Looks like its time to skedaddle," he said as he walked to the mother and son. Rhodey bit his lip. "Are you sure you want to go in this weather?" He asked his friend as he handed over the baby carrier.

Peter cooed as he watched the soft snowflakes land on his tiny, red nose.

Tony nodded. "Tomorrow is gonna have a bad snow storm and I want to be home by the time it gets here. Besides," He tapped the truck with a smirk. "this baby will get us home safely." With JARVIS hooked up to the truck, they were okay.

Rhodey seemed a bit hesitant, but he nodded back. "If you say so. Just make sure Peter is warm. Y'know, considering that spiders don't thermoregulate." Tony rolled his eyes, but a smile crept onto his face. "I know, honey bear, I saw my son stick on a ceiling before."

Rhodey laughed at the memory when Tony told him about Peter. The first time Tony has been exceptionally scared. And how Peter got his superpowers started with Norman Oscorp visiting Stark Towers, and then accidentally bringing a radioactive spider with him, which led the spider to escaping and then climbing into the vents, shortly after biting his poor son who had a nasty fever afterwards.

How he knew? There was a dead spider on the floor on his child's nursery. After getting research, Tony was able to confirm that the spider was radioactive and could potentially kill his infant. Lucky enough, Peter got super powers instead.

To which, Tony was both surprised, terrified and somewhat relieved. When researching, he found many things caused in spiders when in cold. It basically can't thermoregulate, or it'll die. Can't have peppermint, which during Winter, is the spectacle of that season, and the fact that Peter has enhanced healing, metabolism, bad ass sight and can climb walls. No big deal. Right?

"Yeah, yeah," Rhodey smiled.

"Thanks for having us over, by the way," Tony said, looking down at Peter who was trying to catch a snowflake.

"No problem, we enjoyed having you here," Rhodey said sincerely. Rhonda came over and gave a warm hug to Tony. The billionaire used his one to hug back his friend's mother and smiled.

Rhonda let go and put an arm around her son's waist. "Come back soon, alright?"

Tony chuckled and nodded. "We'll make sure to date another vacation here," he said, earning a beaming nod from Rhonda.

"You should probably get going." Rhodey checked his watch. "You got about 3 hours of driving home before the snow storm hits."

"Yeah, and I gotta take this brat home before he needs his diaper changed," The father said fondly as he pried his truck opened and gently put the baby carrier in the car. He buckled in the carrier securely and pressed a kiss on his son's forehead. "Ready for the trip home?" He asked softly, running a calloused hand across the baby's patch of soft hair.

Peter all but cooed.

He chuckled. "Right on, kiddo."

Before Tony left to go in his driver's seat, he gave a firm hug to Rhodey. "See you soon, honey bear," Tony mumbled.

"Have a safe trip, man." Rhodey gave one last pat on his friend's back, before watching Tony hop into his truck. The ignition started and Tony waved as he carpooled out of the driveway.

"Damn," Rhodey sighed. "The day I met you, you were a immature brat, now look at you."

* * *

"Oh, you'll like this song, Petey," Tony said as he turned up the volume, but barely because of his son's enhanced hearing.

Of course, AC/DC was on and Tony was explaining his son about his favorite band. He didn't know why, but talking to Peter felt nice and kind of therapeutic. Besides, doctors did say that talking to your baby will help with their vocabulary in the future.

Looking at his rear mirror, he saw Peter drooping his eyes a bit, and that was a sign that it was time for nap time. Tony lowered the volume and sighed as he turned on the blinkers to turn right.

"You're so damn adorable when you sleep," he said.

It was no doubt that watching Peter has helped him gain his confidence about being a good father. This fragile, innocent living being was the opposite of Tony, but it didn't mean that they were good together.

Peter helped Tony deal with PTSD, while Tony gave all the love to him.

With Peter merging onto his 7th month of being on earth, he was incredibly smart for that age. He was able to crawl fast now, and somewhat give Tony a heart attack when Peter decided crawl unexpectedly and leave the room.

It was also extremely overwhelming with Peter getting enhanced powers, the baby would be able to do things babies couldn't in their infant years.

"Sir, you have an incoming call. Shall I answer?" JARVIS's voice shook away his thoughts.

"Who is it?" Tony asked, eyes peeled on the road. The snow was coming down a lot harder. Maybe he should've stayed another day or so.

"Pepper Potts," JARVIS replied with his Scottish, but robotic voice.

"Answer."

Their was a bit of silence before Tony smiled at the soft voice that followed.

"Tony?"

"This is him," he replied with a small grin.

"Are you on you're way home?" She asked. It sounded almost a bit worrying.

Tony frowned. "Yes?"

"God, Tony, the snow storm is happening now!" Pepper exclaimed, her voice full of panic.

"But, the news said it was coming tomorrow night, that's why I left so early," he explained, brows furrowing. There was a sigh. "Tony, the wind didn't stop at Harisburg, its going straight to New York. Most of the roads of I-80 W is going to covered in black ice and snow," she said.

" _Shit_ ," Tony mumbled. "Are there any other routes available?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. All roads closed due to the upcoming storm," JARVIS said sadly.

"Shit, shit, shit," Tony repeated.

"Tony, calm down," Pepper soothed. "Just slow down your speed. It may take longer but it'll be a lower risk of getting hurt."

"I'm not worried about me," Tony snapped, looking at the rear mirror. He saw Peter slumbering with his small mouth covering his mouth. He looked at the road in front of him. Snowflakes landed on his windshield with a small _thump._ So soft, yet so deadly.

"I know you're worried about Pete," Pepper said slowly, and Tony gripped the wheel tightly. Of course he was worried about Peter. His kid was the most important thing in his life.

"But, breath and go slow. You'll get here in time before it gets too snowy."

Tony took a breath, and nodded. "Alright, nice and slow wins the race. Got it," he said.

"Good. Once you hit US-15 N, it'll be even more riskier. Go as slow as you can, but as fast as you can without getting hurt."

"Thanks, Pep," Tony whispered.

"Anything, Tony, I'll be waiting. I love you," she said.

Tony swallowed the bile that was rising. "I love you too." And with that, the phone line went dead. Taking a shaky breath, he started driving a bit slower. This was for Peter. _For Peter._

* * *

It was going well for the nice part. He went slower, and no harm was done. He was about 2 hours away from getting home. So close, yet so far away, but a reminder of a fragile being was depending on him. It was snowing harder, and harder with barely anything to see. The snow was almost as high as his truck.

Peter was still asleep and Tony was beyond grateful for that.

But, as he drove slow, he squinted to see another car pass like a lightening bolt. Tony swerved as the other car got into his lane on accident (probably to the snow in their faces) and forcefully hit the car to the side of snow. The car rattled when it impacted the snow hard, making Tony jerk by the movement.

The truck turned off, and Tony's mind was staticy.

There were ringing in his ears as he blinked, trying to get his blurriness away from his eyes. Tony groaned and turned to his side to blearily see the passenger window covered by mounts of snow.

The ringing in his ears were replaced crying.

Then, his eyes widened.

 _Peter._

Tony scampered to get his seat belt off and practically threw himself in the back seat. When he was able to get back there, he gasped.

There was Peter, lying in his baby carrier with a bloody cut on the side of his temple and crying, his whole body shivering and head jerking in dismay. Tears leaked out his precious eyes, and fists were curled so tightly, Tony could see the tiny hands turning red and blotchy.

With shaking hands, he unbuckled Peter's carrier quickly.

He lifted Peter up to his chest and hugged him tightly. "Shh, Shh, its okay, baby. You're alright," he whispered, as he closed his eyes tightly, hoping this was a nightmare. Peter squirmed in dismay as he felt the need to cry more.

"Shh, I know, baby. Daddy's here." Tony murmured as he rocked awkwardly, considering that the back seat was pretty small.

He hurt the baby. _His_ baby.

"Daddy's so sorry," Tony whispered as tears sprung into the billionaire's. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Peter whimpered and sniffled into Tony's shirt.

They were essentially stuck. With the truck halfway stuck into the wall of snow, and all their supplies were in the back of the truck, Tony had no protection for his baby. All except a dingy blanket.

Hell, he didn't even have a shovel to dig himself out.

Grabbing the blanket and covering Peter with it, he gently climbed to the front seat with Peter safely clutching to his chest. Opening the glovebox, he was able to get some napkins and a butterfly bandaid.

The blood was drying onto the baby's skin and Tony swallowed down his guilt as he dabbed softly on the wound. Peter whined and tried to jerk his head elsewhere, but a calloused hand stopped him.

"I know, buddy," he replied sympathetically.

Once he got the butterfly bandaid on, he tried to turn on the car for warmth, but to Tony's luck, it was dead.

 _Damnit!_ Tony thought as he tried turning the ignition on again.

"JARVIS?" He called out, hoping for an answer. "JARVIS?" He yelled out this time, his chest rumbling.

 _No..._

They were stuck. With not help.

* * *

"Ma'am, we got an alert from the sirs AI," An operator said.

Pepper looked at the distress call and her eyes widened. Car crash. JARVIS was able to send in the alert before he powered down completely. "How long can we get there?" She asked, looking at the screen.

"Due to the storm," the operator bit her lip. "About 2 hours."

Pepper looked at the operator with anger in her eyes. "Go as fast as you can, and make sure they're alright."

The operator nodded feebly. "Yes, ma'am."

With that going on, she had the time to call Rhodey.

 _"This is Rhodey you're speaking to."_

"Rhodey, thank God!" Pepper breathed.

 _"Something wrong?"_ he asked.

"Its Tony, they got into a car crash."

There was silence and then a voice at the end.

 _"I'm on my way."_

* * *

"I know Pete," Tony soothed as he tucked Peter into his chest. Its not the fact he was concerned for himself, he was more concerned for his son...who can't freaking thermoregulate anymore.

So Tony had to do the last resort of keeping his baby warm. Skin to skin contact.

Unfortunately, he had a shirt on instead of a buttoned up one, so he had to put Peter under his shirt at the end and push Peter to the head opening. And God, Tony wished he had V-neck shirt now.

With Peter underneath his shirt and now touching his warm skin, he covered himself with the lumpy jacket.

Peter's head was under Tony's chin as he rubbed a hand down the baby's back, whether for Peter or himself.

The baby seemed to have completely calmed down with shivering and sighed contently has he felt his head under his father's chin. The wind howled as the truck was being buried under the new snow. He knew that it was going to below freezing.

Tony just prayed that his skin, as well as the jacket, Peter would be warm until help was here. Until then, he was stuck.

Tony felt vulnerable. Like anyone could attack him at any second.

But Peter was snuggled to his chest, and as long as Peter was close, he was going to be fine.

Though, Tony didn't think about Peter's enhanced metabolism. With Peter's small stomach rumbling, Tony winced. He wasn't even able to feed his child.

Peter whined at the discomfort of having no food in his stomach.

And all his baby formula was...in the back of the truck...

"Buddy," Tony pleaded. "I know you're hungry, but please wait."

Tony used a finger to tease Peter to suck on while Tony thought of some ways to feed him. Peter was able to eat soft solids, but he didn't think he would have some in the truck.

Peter popped Tony's finger out as he figured out that his father's finger wasn't giving him any formula. The baby whined again and buried his head inside the shirt.

"I know baby, you're hungry," Tony sighed, rubbing a hand up and down the baby's spine.

Tony froze.

 _Did...did Peter just latch on?!_ Tony screamed internally. It would have been funny if they weren't in dire situation and Peter was in desperate need of food. Tony peeked inside his shirt and Peter just going down at it.

"Oh my god, oh my god, please let go." Tony shuffled his hand inside his shirt trying to get Peter off.

Eventually, he pried Peter off, much to Peter's dismay.

"Kid," He exasperated, looking down at Peter with annoyance. "I can't breastfeed. How long will it take for you to understand?"

Peter's lips wobbled.

 _Great._

Tony was between of the emotion: Guilt and helplessness.

A little while later (after getting Peter to stop latching on...) it was getting colder. Peter started shivering, shortly after Tony.

Tony tried his ever living best to keep Peter comforted, and warm, but eventually the coldness was getting to the both of them. His chest was getting cold and Peter was too.

Peter sneezed, whole body jerking and then shivering. No doubt that Peter now has a cold.

"You're okay," he said, placing his lips to Peter's temple.

Tony didn't know how long we was in the truck for, he just knew that everything went dark.

* * *

"Everybody move out," Rhodey ordered as the medics hurried to the half snowed in truck. The driving seat door flew open and Rhodey caught up to see Tony and a lump on his chest.

He gasped.

Tony was partially curled around the lump, his head bowed down on top of it and hands clutching unconsciously.

The medics moved hands away with no resistance to it, and pulled out a baby. _Peter._ Out of Tony's shirt. The kid was out like a light bulb and apparently, so was Tony. Peter's finger tips were turning blue, and Rhodey could see Tony having blue lips.

It was just moments before they could have died.

* * *

Tony woke up from the start. He blinked blearily as he saw bright lights above him. Looking down at himself with blurry eyes, he was wearing a large heating pad on his chest and a IV attached to his elbow. Blankets were toppled over his frame and it felt much more warmer than usual.

He blinked a few more times before his eyes widened in realization. _Peter. Where was Peter?!_

Tony sat up, but quick hands shoved him down gently. He groaned and withered in his hospital bed as bones protested back. "P-Peter," Tony stuttered, barely hearing anything what this person was saying.

"-e's fine, Tony. Breathe." A non-mistakable voice caught him off guard. Tony looked up and saw Rhodey hovering over him with concern seeping into his eyes.

"P-peter." He slurred again, wanting to get out, but pinned down again.

"He's fine," Rhodey soothed. "Peter's with Pepper."

"Give him to me," Tony bit out, eyes full of desperation. He needed to see Peter, to see that he is _alive_ and _warm._

Rhodey opened his mouth to protest, but when he saw the desperation; the worry in his eyes, he knew Tony would full on get up and search for his son on his own.

Sighing in defeat, he brought out his phone and texted Pepper. A few minutes later, he pocketed his phone and placed a hand on his friend's shaking form. "They're on their way," he stated softly.

"Is," Tony took a shaky breath. "Is he okay?"

"Has a common cold, no big deal," he assured, though it didn't help that Tony felt like he could've prevented this.

"I could've killed him," he whispered, looking down at his shaking hands.

"No." Rhodey stated firmly. "You were doing your damn best to keep your son safe and warm. Yeah, I kind of wished you stayed a bit longer in my home, but the weather decided to be an ass to you guys. Its. Not. Your. Fault."

"But, if I just listened-"

"You wanted Peter to be comfortable at home when the storm happened," Rhodey softly stated. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Tony stayed silent.

"Also...just curious," Rhodey said, snapping Tony out of his thought. "You had marks on your chest...specifically bite marks on your- well, when you said that you were reading about parenting books, I wasn't expecting-"

Tony groaned and huffed out a puff of air. "Listen, Rhodes, my kid didn't have food, so he automatically went to the last resource to find food and that," pointing to his chest. "is the _last_ resource of food a baby could think of, but he obviously can't tell that a father can't feed a baby."

So, breastfeeding wasn't your plan?" Rhodey smirked.

Tony glared at him. "The fact that he tried to latch on _multiple times_ wasn't my plan either."

Rhodey shrugged. "Men can do it-"

"I heard enough, and _no,_ I'm not trying that," Tony said, earning a loud laugh from the ex-military.

When the door opened, their heads snapped up and looked at the woman who was carrying a bundle. Pepper smiled softly as she gently walked over to the two men.

"Took you long enough," Rhodey said, smiling.

"Shut up, I'd like to see you carry a child up to two flights of stairs in heels," Pepper said, a brow raised.

"While you guys do that, which, if you do, can you record it, and can I have my baby?" Tony asked, holding out his arms to take the squirming bundle. Peter immediately heard his father's voice and squirmed in his confinement blanket, whining while doing so.

"Geez, like father, like son," Rhodey mumbled as Pepper placed Peter in Tony's waiting arms.

"Hey, buddy," Tony cooed as he brought Peter up to his chest and planting a lingering kiss on top of his son's soft hair. Peter gurgled and snuggled right under Tony's chin, snuffling and bringing his hands to his face, as if he was trying to hide.

Tony let Peter stay there, allowing just the moment to be peaceful.

"You're okay," Tony murmured, rubbing a hand up and down his tiny spine. "We're always okay."

* * *

 _"News have stated that Tony Stark, as well as Peter James Stark are finally home from the snow storm. No updates have been on since then-"_

Tony turned off the TV with a loud click and annoyingly placed the remote down next to the bedside table.

He looked down to Peter, who was being cradled with just one arm, while the other was holding the remote TV. Peter was asleep, a little whistle escaping his lips as he slept peacefully.

Rocking the child gently, he smiled softly. "At least they didn't know about our feeding problems," Tony prompted, his voice barely a whisper.

Peter mewled in his sleep and nudged his head into Tony's chest, a small smile creeping on the baby's face.

Tony chuckled. "Yes, daddy loves you very much."

Shifting around a bit, he lowered his body, his head now leaning on the headboard as he brought Peter up to his chest. Pulling up the blankets up to Peter's chin, he placed his hands on top of Peter's small body and watched his son's body go up and down as he took his breaths.

Tony cupped Peter's cheek and started a circular motion with his thumb. It was soft, and cherry red. His hands felt rough, but when he did the motions, Peter leaned into it unconsciously.

The man smiled and kissed his head once more before shutting his eyes, hearing the tandem breathes of his precious gift.

* * *

 **Ehehehe, so i read a book in science class before and it actually is proven that men can do "that stuff" also, men have just done it out of desperation for their babies to stop crying. Apparently, they didn't have pacifiers XD Also, please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes out there hiding :)**

 **I must admit, it didn't have so much of a plotline as I wanted it to have, but all well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Please let me know what you think and review!**

 **Thanks and g'day**


	7. i won't sleep til' your safe

**The midst of everything chaotic that happened in Tony's life, two small things were able to calm his world and make it more...normal.**

 _ **AuthorAndArtist13**_ **asked me to write something fluffy for Endgame, because lets be honest, we all need therapy afterwards...**

 **Note: Peter isn't Tony's biological father. In my previous chapters, he is, but I decided not to do this in this chapter. :)**

* * *

The stars twinkled brightly in this particular hour of the night. The outside world was resting and quiet while a new-found father sat on the couch, feet resting on the coffee table in front of him and a child he dearly cared and loved for, resting on top of his chest.

It was one of those moments where a certain billionaire, mechanical and philanthropist could easily rest his overworked mind. On his chest, he cradled a bundle of blankets that held his slumbering daughter.

So small, yet so full of _life_ and _innocence._

His daughter was only a few weeks old, and required his and Pepper's attention every minute, but he has never felt more _alive_ than ever. Caring for a child that was composed of millions of microscopic cells of him and Pepper's own DNA, sweeping steadily in her veins as her body began to grow and mold her.

Those beautiful, chestnut eyes was a reflection to his own eyes. Her brown Wispy hair was the spitting image of his mother's childhood years.

Tony knew that Morgan would possess his intelligence and Pepper's beauty.

He could feel her small, steady breaths tandem with his own chest falling and rising. Morgan's lips were pursed, as if she was dreaming on something and concentrating on whatever she could dream of.

Tiny fists clutched a bundle of his shirt, keeping herself from falling or making herself steady on her father's chest. Blanket after blanket were covering her fragile body with care, making her warm and safe.

Tony carefully scooted Morgan upwards until he was able to place his cheeks on her head with such gentleness. Her head was so soft and wispy. Reminded him of Peter in a way. His mentee...his kid.

Say what they want, but both of them are _way_ to stubborn to admit that Tony thinks Peter as his son, and for Peter to think that Tony is like his father-figure. In the end, it didn't really matter if they admitted or not, they both acted that way whether they know or not.

A kid from Queens (that also has Spider powers) managed to get into his cold exterior heart with ease. Now with another child that was definitely his, it made his heart melt into a puddle of paternal love for his kids.

Despite Peter not being biological his, it didn't make a difference on how he felt towards Peter.

Peter was _his_ son. Morgan was _his_ daughter.

Biological or not.

The seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned into an hour. Time seemed to be going fast for Tony. One minute, he was helping Pepper bring their child into the world, the next thing he was doing was hold their daughter for the first time with some tears pooling in his tired eyes.

It made Tony really think that his children weren't going to be so tiny anymore.

He kissed Morgan's temple and rubbed a calloused hand on her delicate spine. She shuddered and buried herself into Tony's neck, sighing contently when she was able to fit perfectly.

Tony smiled gently, and hummed a lullaby his mother used to sing when he was a child. His throat vibrated with the lullaby, lulling Morgan into a deep sleep from the soothing sounds and soft vibrations her father was emitting.

He sat in darkness, allowing for him to relish on the things he was beyond grateful for. Pepper, Peter, and now tiny Morgan. What more could he ask for? He wasn't against God, he was just a man of logic. But he prayed for whatever power higher than him, that his children would be safe.

"Sir?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. The voice was quiet, barely a hum.

"Yes, Friday?" Tony asked, tensing up a bit. Who could possibly be up at this unholy hour?

"Master Peter has arrived on the roof and asked if he could come down and sleep here," FRIDAY said calmly. Tony blinked and thought for a moment. He wasn't expecting for a certain Spider-baby to be up at...4:15am in the morning.

"Tell him that he's always welcomed and to come down here," Tony eventually said.

"Yes, boss."

A minute passed and an elevator descended at on this floor. He couldn't really see Peter in the dark. Also the fact that the couch was facing away from the elevator too. Tony heard vacant footsteps get louder and louder, but barely.

He shifted to make some room on the couch and used a hand to pat the unoccupied seat next to him.

There was movement beside him, making the couch move along with the object that sat down. Tony could barely see, but he could find the distinct silhouette of Peter's head staring right at him, thanks to the stars shining brightly through the large windows.

"Couldn't sleep?" Tony asked softly, securing Morgan with his other hand as his other ruffled the kid's bouncy curls.

"Mmm..." was Peter could say before he placed his head on Tony's lap and snuggled into his thighs.

"Great answer," Tony chuckled quietly, hand running through Peter's head in a gentle way while the other was holding Morgan. He pursed his lips and looked down as best he could at Peter.

"Tough night?"

Peter hummed quietly and buried his face into Tony's thighs.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tony asked, absentmindedly, pulling a blanket off of the backside of the couch and draping it over Peter's form. Silence was his answer and he sighed. "I'm always available if you need to talk to. You're always welcomed here too. Don't even bother asking."

There was a slight nod from Peter and he gave a small satisfied sigh.

A minute of silence dragged slowly as Peter and Tony got comfortable in their new positions. Morgan moaned in her sleep, head turning over and hands curling into fists again before hiding her round face.

"Why're you up?" Peter mumbled in his sleepy state.

"You tell me," Tony replied dryly, eyes averting to Morgan tiredly, but a smile gracing his lips.

Peter yawned and looked at his phone. He winced when it was on 100% brightness; like a light saber cutting through his sensitive eyes. He turned off his phone quickly after he saw a pointed look from Tony as he shielded Morgan's head with his large hands, protecting her from the harsh light.

"My bad," Peter murmured.

"Do you ever tone down your lights?" Tony questioned as he loosened his hand on the back of Morgan's head.

"No..."

Tony rolled his eyes and grunted. "Of course you don't."

"Oh, do you?" Peter accused.

"Of course I do! Who wants to wake up and see your phone making a disco party in the night when you get a notification?"

"Maybe I do!" Peter huffed indignantly.

"Shh, you'll wake Morgan up," Tony hissed.

"My apologies, father," Peter said sarcastically.

"Just go to sleep," Tony sighed. Peter shrugged as best as he could, considering that he was lying on his sides, and head head resting on the billionaire's lap. "Can you wake me up before 8am? I promised MJ I would show up early for our class project," Peter said.

"Noted, Friday will help you get up," Tony said.

Thanks," Peter mumbled, sudden drowsiness hitting him full-force.

Tony laughed weakly. "Wouldn't want your scary girlfriend to have my head again."

"S' not that scary..."

"Only her boyfriend would say that," Tony deadpanned, earning an agreeing hum from Peter. "Goodnight, Mister St'rk."

Tony grinned softly ruffled Peter's curls one last time before sighing and intertwining his hands together on top of Morgan's back and then closing his eyes. "Night kiddie."

He welcomed Darkness with open arms while they slept contently together.

* * *

"-eter, Peter." The teen felt a pair of hands running through his hair. He grunted and lethargically swatted them away, but to no avail. "Wakey, wakey!" The voice called out again. The boy didn't respond, hoping for the nudges and voice to go away again, but then he felt small hands bap his face continuously afterwards. Peter sighed annoyingly and opened his eyes.

He was met with a smirking Tony hovering over him and Morgan on top of his chest while her tiny fists bapped his face once again. Hey eyes shone and she gurgled with excitement and interest.

"Why?" was all he said, sitting up while supporting Morgan in his arms. Tony just shrugged. "Lets say that I'm doing you a favor."

"How is this a favor?" Peter asked, bouncing Morgan on his knees while she giggled softly. Tony glared at him and pointed at the clock above the kitchen entrance. "Its almost 8am. Wouldn't want MJ to kill you. I kinda need you alive. Y'know, for the sake of May, and Morgan."

"Uh-huh," Peter said. "And what about you?"

"Well, who else is gonna take care of Morgan when I'm not around," Tony teased. Peter rolled his eyes, but smiled at the joke. He was actually honored to be trusted to babysit Morgan.

"Anywho, I made some omelettes for you."

As if on cue, Peter's stomach rumbled with anticipation for some food.

"Yeah...that sounds good." The teen hoisted Morgan up to his hips, strolling into the kitchen as Tony flipped an omelette in the pan with precision. Peter smirked and cocked his head at the scrambled eggs.

"Did you burn it?"

"That was only one time!" Tony retorted, raising a spatula at the spider-kid.

"More like a bunch of times," Peter said quietly.

"My ears work fine, thank you very much," Tony responded, raising a brow at the kids. Peter laughed nervously and bounced Morgan up and down. The little girl smiled and cooed, always happy and content when her big brother would visit.

Which, was often.

Much to his sadness, he had to go soon. Planting a kiss on Morgan's soft hair, he placed her in the highchair before walking out the kitchen and heading into his bedroom. It was odd for him to have his own bedroom when he lived with May, but it was convenient for the days he did spent the night here.

Slinging a clean towel over his shoulders, he wandered to his closet that held his clothes. It was Mister Stark's doing for getting him new clothes that had science puns and hoodies from MIT. Some of them were hand-me-downs from Tony sometimes.

Though, he preferred his own clothing, just because he felt selfish for Tony to buy all these new things. Peter wasn't used to new things. He was used to getting clothes from GoodWill and getting Uncle Ben's old clothing.

Still, he noticed that Tony showed his way of caring by buying new clothing and lego sets.

Grabbing his science pun shirt, a pair of jeans and socks, he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

* * *

When Peter was done dressing himself and putting on his shoes, he exited out his bedroom and entered the diner's room. There was Tony, cradling Morgan in one of his arms while the other was holding up a bottle to feed the little girl.

Not to mention that Tony was reading something on his tablet with his glasses perches on the bridge of his nose.

Tony looked up and cocked his heads towards the pleased baby. "Think you could swipe the next page? My hands are a bit full."

"Why not use your tongue?" Peter asked. He laughed when Tony cringed in response.

"That's disgusting, Parker! Wait-don't do it!" Tony pleaded when Peter stuck out his tongue, eyes gleaming with mischief.

Peter retracted his tongue and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it the normal way," he said, swiping his finger across the tablet. Tony sighed in relief, thanking him and averted his eyes at the tablet again.

The teenager sat across and quickly ate the omelette and...to be honest, it wasn't that bad. Maybe it needed to more salt or it was overcooked, but it was good as it will ever be.

With everything done, he glanced at his phone. It was almost 7:50am and it was about 10 minutes away from MJ's house. Standing up and stretching his limbs, he cocked his head at the door.

"I gotta go," he said.

Tony looked up and nodded, smiling at his son. "Have fun at your girlfriend's house. Please come back a virgin," he said. Peter stuttered, cheeks turning a pink hue and body went tense.

The man laughed and shook his head. "Whatever your doing, just have fun."

Peter shook his head and gave a weak smile. He gave a tender kiss on Morgan's head and petted her soft hair. "See ya, Morgan," he whispered. Morgan cooed in her sleep, fists uncurling and then curling again.

"Pep's cooking baked Ziti tonight. Make sure you get here on time," Tony ordered, planting a rushing kiss on the kid's temple.

"Okay, I'll see you later, then. Love you!" Peter called out as he ran out the door, the sound of his footsteps getting smaller and smaller before the room became silent again.

Despite that Peter probably wouldn't be able to hear from him, Tony said it anyways. "Love you too, kiddo."

* * *

 **Pretty freaking quick one-shot. Only took me an hour before I had to pick up a family member from the airport! If you see any mistakes, please let me know! I will fix them as soon as possible!  
**

 **Review and let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks guys and Ciao!~**


	8. protector

**Tumblr prompt: Hi! I have a prompt if youre taking them: Tony has been iron man for a few months now and Afghanistan is still a little fresh and Tony is really self conscious of the arc reactor. Peter, on the other hand, who is 4 or 5 yrs old (can be Tonys biological or adoptive kid) LOVES it. Calms him down after scary nightmares, loves the warm soft glow (I just imagine him placing a tiny hand over it idk) and he's so soft it makes tony want to cry (bonus if its still comforting years later when Peter is 16)**

* * *

Tony hated it.

He absolutely hated it with a dying passion. Everyday as he looked himself in the mirror, he saw the Arc reactor taunting him with unwanted memories of being stuck in Afghanistan, living off of a car battery and being tortured.

The only thing kept him moving was his son.

Tony had a son he never knew he wanted until he held a small premature baby in his arms. Small wires were connected to the baby when he first met him. It was a sight that made his heart clench.

But just when he thought that he would ruin the kid even more, he felt the small weight cradled in his arms, and instantly knew that fatherhood was going to sweep him under.

Peter Benjamin Stark was his name.

Such a strong name for a small child, but held a promising meaning for the kid.

 _Everything_ was for Peter. Everything he did and made was for his son. To set up an example for his son.

An example that his own father never gave him. Tony wasn't going to give his son the same treatment that his own father treated him with. Never in a million years.

So, when he was captured by the ten rings, he kept on living. Because his son was out there waiting for him.

* * *

Tony would never forget the overjoyed smile he got from his son when he returned from Afghanistan. A priceless memory that Tony will forever hold in his mind.

It was pure treasure to see his son in what felt like years.

Despite him getting the Arc reactor, Peter _loved_ it. How it glowed bright blue under daddy's shirt. The small initials of Stark Industries engraved in the Arc reactor.

The first night when Tony came home, was one of those days where he didn't have to explain why daddy has metal inside his chest.

But, Peter asked him about it when he was snuggled against Tony's chest.

"That's my armor for my heart," Tony had answered with, gently tapping the Arc reactor with his index finger.

"Why do you need armor for your heart?" Peter asked, cocking his small head to the side as he watched the Arc reactor glow softly.

Tony froze, a lump forming in his throat. He swallowed thickly and gave a small, but forced smile. "Because daddy's heart was hurt...and it needed protection from meanies."

"Oh..." Peter murmured, looking down in his lap, as if thinking of a way to comfort his father. He looked up and smiled brightly at his father. "Don't worry! I'll protect your heart too!"

Inside his heart overflowed with warmth and love for the child. Tony grinned and gently placed a calloused hand on Peter's cheeks, allowing his thumb to stroke those soft, red cheeks with such gentleness.

"Yeah, bambino? You gonna protect me from the meanies?" Tony asked.

Peter nodded enthusiastically, placing a hand on top of Tony's, and pulling away from his cheeks and onto the Arc reactor with his small hand still on top of Tony's hand. "Daddy protects me from the meanies under my bed, but I'll protect you from meanies inside your chest!"

The billionaire just sniffed and leaned forward, pressing a lingering kiss on his son's forehead. "Thank you, baby," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Peter whispered back, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against his father's warm lips.

* * *

Years have past, and Peter kept his word. Tony never forgot about that night when he had a nightmare.

He didn't know if he was thrashing around or making noises, but he did feel tender hands on the sides of his head. Tony had snapped his eyes open, greeted by darkness.

But as he blinked multiple times, he saw a shadowy a small silhouette hovering over him.

"Daddy?" It called out. Tony gasped and sat up, noticing how the silhouette backed away for a moment before crashing into him, hugging his neck.

Tony's breaths heaved hard, chest rising and falling. The Arc reactor glowed brightly under his cotton shirt.

Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead.

Though, as soon as he felt a familiar weight leaning against him, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the small frame of his son.

He placed his hands on the back Peter's head and hugged his son close, choking back a sob while tears threatened to fall.

Tony felt small hands brush against his sweaty back soothingly. "Its okay, daddy," Peter whispered. "you can cry if you like too."

That's when Tony let the waterworks stream freely down his cheeks, not holding back his shuddering sobs or wracking shoulders. He just held onto Peter and hugged him closer to his chest.

Tony didn't remember falling asleep, but he did wake up to Peter snuggled against his chest with a hand placed over his Arc reactor, as if trying to protect it.

A smile graced his lips as he leaned his forehead against his son's forehead and closed his eyes, allowing the serene silence to fill the room and his nightmares from last night.

* * *

As more years passed on, the nightmares has lessened thanks to Peter and his wonder powers of protecting his dad from the meanies.

But the more years slowly drifting off, the more Tony realized that Peter was growing up. His kid wasn't that small premature baby sleeping his plastic world, or that little innocent boy that would give him a toothy-grin every day.

No, Peter was no longer that kid anymore. He was a junior in highschool with a scary girlfriend and a nerdy best friend that loves legos.

If that didn't spike any concerns, then Peter having spider-powers will definitely give his father a heart attack.

Non the less, he allowed Peter to be a Super-hero called Spider-man…still, he had rules to follow if he wanted to keep his ego.

It kept Tony on his toes non-stop. The fear of losing his son was always on his thoughts when Peter went out to patrol New York City.

And even though Peter was growing up, he couldn't help but hover parent his son when he would get injured.

Tony loosened up at such a wrong time though. The one time where he allowed the kid to be in a space doughnut , or accompany him on Titan, was the last time he would see his kid for 5 years.

During those 5 years were pain of grief and anger. Guilt gnawed at his heart and he was plagued by the memories of his kid dying in his arms with those heart breaking words.

The last words of Peter was him pleading not to die;to not go. And Tony couldn't do anything but watch as his son turned into nothing but ashes and blood.

Even if the Arc reactor wasn't in his heart anymore, Tony still _needed_ his protector from the meanies. It did little comfort that his protector was gone. He felt vulnerable during state.

Soon enough though, he had to move on and greet a new love of his life. Morgan Stark was born.

A daughter, born right after the snap. The one thing in his life that he couldn't lose. Not after the loss Peter.

He had time to reflect and times to break down. Morgan was his temporary protector, and though she did a damn good job, he wanted his son to come back and be by Morgan's side as they protected him from the 'meanies'.

Would that ever come true-his wish?

After 5 years, it did come true.

He lost an arm in process of it all, but it was worth it. The hug couldn't wait when he saw his son leaping towards him. The war can stop for just a second while he hugged Peter.

It was such a reliever though.

Yeah okay, Tony kind of missed his arm, but he enjoyed having his children back. Even though the nightmares were often, he would wake up to Morgan and Peter by his side.

For once in a long time, he had his protectors back. But Peter and Morgan? They had their family back.

* * *

 **Short as hell. Mistakes and errors are definitely present. I hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
